


70mm

by AuntyA



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntyA/pseuds/AuntyA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These guys just can't stay out of trouble. Now with added Momo.</p><p>Author's Note: I have fallen down the hole of Wuxia dramas and may never recover.<br/>This could be it for my fan fiction. How can anyone ever write anything better/crazier than one of those novels/screenplays?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Renji looked up from his screen. “What.” He snapped and hit the laptop space bar to pause. He hauled his reading glasses up onto his forehead and glared at the short woman in front of him.

“I just wanted to see what you were up to.”

Exasperated, Renji said. “Mo, I’m trying to get to the end of this movie and it is killing me because it is freaking long and I keep getting interrupted.”

She laughed and looked over at the laptop screen. “Dersu makes a grass hut using that ancient transit they were using for the survey. So I can tell you they don’t die by that lake in the snowstorm.”

“Thank you for ruining the movie.I’m working on the quiz for my Thursday undergrads. Was that all you took away from it? It isn’t a murder mystery. I know they live. It’s supposed to be about nature. ”

“And also about nationalistic songs sung by guys in beards apparently. That guy playing Captain Arseniev ended up being the Minister of Culture for ages.”

“So what? I’m looking at it from the context of the plot. The 1900s. Those Tsarist politics weren’t communism. And Kurosawa had his own agenda.”

“Whatever, you coming out with us now? Kira is coming over.”

“Why doesn’t he just move back in? Kira’s here all the time. This sofa even has a dent that looks just like him.”

“Aizen is letting him condo sit for him by the castle. Or he crashes at Gin’s. He doesn’t want our couch. Anyway I already rented it to someone.”

“His creepy drug dealing friend.” Renji took off his reading glasses. “You rented the sofa I am sitting on right now to someone? To sleep on?” Renji didn’t think his eyebrows could go any higher.

“That dance student. He just needs somewhere to be for a bit so I thought why not.”

“Jesus Momo. Ishida. Really?”

“The kitchen will always be clean. It will be great. You can hide in your room if you don’t like him. He’s not here every day, just a couple of days a week he has a conflict with the last train.”

“He is an undergraduate. Will he just steal something and take off? Or maybe he’ll reorganize everything so we can’t find anything.”

“You are at school most of the time he would be here. Don’t you have a late seminar on Tuesdays?” Momo flopped down on the couch putting her feet on the kotatsu they hadn’t tidied up when the weather got warmer.

“Yeah but that’s the scriptwriting one and they like to meet in the bar for a shorter session and so they can all smoke. I swore I wouldn’t bust them if they behave.”

“Well Uryuu will be sleeping here on Tuesday, Wednesday and every other Friday. Some train problem that he misses the last train because of a choreography showcase or he can't get a bus or something.”

Renji snapped his laptop shut. “Fuck the movie. I need a drink.”

Momo laughed. “That’s the attitude. Get ready please, Kira’ll be here soon. Can you do something about your hair? The afro isn’t working.”

“It isn’t an afro, I’m just out of conditioner.”

“Right. Whatever. Maybe Aizen sent over some samples with him and we can pregame it. They all want to go to that snack place with the Korean liquor.”

A burst of bad anime opening theme played, startling Renji. Momo looked at her phone, which was vibrating on the kotatsu. “It’s Rangiku. I think she’s psychic.”

Renji went back upstairs to his room to deal with his stuff while she organized the booze up. He could hear Momo laughing at something Rangiku had said on the phone. “Girls are so noisy.” He thought. No point in saying that out loud.

Momo’s mom had bought the little house for Momo when the neighbourhood was cheap. When Momo had asked him to rent the other bedroom, Renji said yes. He had never said no to a sweet deal in the past. He wasn’t going to start saying no with the offer of a cheap room.

The house was on the corner next to a little restaurant that was never open. It had two floors. Renji’s room was upstairs. Momo was on the main floor. No garage. No backyard. They parked their bicycles in the front door hallway although there was a badly placed bike rack outside that had potted plants on it. Renji had no idea why that was.

He had liked how many little noodle places or snack bars were on their street and he found he also liked the tourists looking for the ‘real’ Kyoto. They looked at everything with such wonder and surprise. It was hilarious.

He stashed his laptop back in his briefcase. He stopped and looked at the red notebook still in his hand. He held it for a minute and had a fleeting thought about jump cuts but he didn’t feel like writing any of it down.

He felt like getting a drink, or getting a little high. He shrugged and tossed his notebook and pens down on the little low table near the wall.

His plan was to hang for a bit, enjoy the buzz and then come back to keep plowing through the rest of the movie for his tutorial kids. Although the movie was old, from 1975, it was fascinating. Those wide open spaces. The endless forest. The odd relationship between the Russian survey unit and the old man. The significance of weather and those axial cuts when anything happened.

The concentration on the small actions. The army guys, the survey corps, were always getting woken up in different ways. Sleeping under their greatcoats. Maybe he’d get the undergrads to count the number of times characters were woken up by a crisis.

He slid his cupboard closed on his futon with his foot and kicked a stack of manga over to the edge of the tatami. Tidy. He looked around for his shoes.

“Renji! What’s taking you so long? Kira’s here already. ” Momo was calling up the stairs.

He grabbed his shoes and headed back down the stairs.

+++

Renji had his head in his hands. A beer in a glass was sweating on a coaster in front of him. He was sitting down the counter from his friends drinking behind him in their booth. The izakaya counterman was working hard at the grill near Renji, ignoring the mess and working on skewers.

Someone Aizen had brought along was barfing into his own lap. Too much soju probably. They had all been singing a minute ago. So stupid.

Momo slid onto the stool next to him at the counter.

“Mo, do we need to have this circus every time we just go out for a drink?”

“You are a bore Renji.” Momo gnawed on a skewer. “Kira has some new friends. Big deal.” She took a sip of her beer. “You’re jealous maybe?”

“No just wondering where this is all going. Personally I’m going home to finish my quiz questions.”

“Oh just hang out for a bit longer. Plus I think Ishida is there today.”

“Man Momo, seriously? He is such a weird undergraduate loser.”

“I think he’s funny. I don’t know so many arts majors.” Momo smoothed her hair back and looked at Renji.

“You don’t like arts majors. You like science. And smart guys.” Renji took a sip of his own beer. And glared at the coaster.

“I obviously make an exception for you. Arts guy. Not smart guy.”

“Why are you so fired up to rent the sofa to this guy? Really.”

“I don’t know. He’s kind of pathetic and he asked. You won’t even notice him.”

There was shrieking from the booth. They both turned their heads at the crash that followed. Kira waved at them happily sitting shoved in between Gin and Aizen. Rangiku was sitting with the people Aizen had brought that Renji didn’t know. She looked delighted with her prey. The tiny izakaya was now empty of any other customers but them.

Renji waved back. “So what about Kira? He’s dropped out completely now thanks to those two.”

Momo nodded, “Yeah. He told his dad that he was taking a break from school to work. I’m not sure that working for Aizen counts as a job exactly. His dad’s is going to kill him.”

Renji put his head back in his hands.

“Who told his dad what?” Kira was standing next to them with a smile on his face and a glassy expression. He was listing a little to the left.

“So what are you guys doing after this? Anything fun?” Momo held Kira’s hand to keep him upright.

“Aizen had an idea. A great idea. We’re going to go back to the condo.” Kira was slurring.

Momo grabbed a beer from the counter and handed it to Kira. “Let’s talk about that great idea for a minute.” She took his elbow and steered him into the empty booth behind the group. She looked back at Renji and winked. “See you tomorrow. Go home loser.”

Renji called over to the counterman at the grill. “Hey Koichi, I’ll pay my tab. That bunch of drunks are going to have to pay their own.”

+++

Renji huffed into his coffee cup and flung his wet hair off his face with his free hand. Uryuu was screwing up his routine. He was now forced to stand in the galley kitchen and stare out the window at the wall of the house next door.

Because Uryuu was sleeping in the tiny living room. On the couch. Renji had slunk down the stairs, trying to be quiet but the guy was basically sleeping in the genkan. Momo was safe in her room with the doors slid shut.

Instant coffee. Ugh. He didn’t want to make noise so he had settled on instant coffee. He ditched the cup on the counter and collected his messenger bag from the bottom of the stairs.

He moved as quietly as he could to the crowded entryway. He stood for a moment and tied up his wet hair. Then he struggled getting his shoes extricated from the heap in the hall. Just shoving his feet in his shoes he wrestled his bicycle outside. Renji resisted the urge to slam the front door out of spite.

Out on the empty street he leaned the bike on the gas meter and took a moment to put his shoes on properly. While he was bent over fussing with his socks that deep sibilant voice startled him.

“Renji my friend, you look a bit worse for wear so early today. Although you never really are hung over. Didn’t you leave early yesterday?“

He looked over at those shiny oxfords standing there in front of him and swore under his breath. “God you get up early. Gin, you know Kira’s not here what are you here for?”

The pale man smiled widely and just nodded. Squinting down at Renji, smiling. “I was just taking a walk and I dropped by to tease you. I have to move some stuff. You want to come with me?” He was wearing a deep black overcoat, hands in the pockets.

“I’m on my way to the library though.”

“Let’s go for coffee instead. Come.”

“Ah shit.” Renji shifted his bag and picked up his bicycle again. He followed Gin’s thin silhouette down the street. “Sure why not.”

After a block or two, Gin led them down a side street. It was early enough that the neighbourhood was completely empty of traffic. They could walk right down the middle of the street.

“You ever hung over Gin?”

“Never. You have to stop drinking to get a hangover you know. Ah there it is.” Gin pointed with a gloved hand over at a rusted white van parked in front of a dilapidated commercial building. “There’s my errand number one.”

Renji waited by the sidewalk unsure of what Gin was going to do.

He watched Gin unlock the back and take out a small black duffle bag. He put something from inside his coat that was completely wrapped in plastic down by the spare tire. It made a solid metal thunk when it hit the floor.

He slammed the van rear door shut. Flakes of rust fluttered to the ground. Gin brushed off his coat with a quick flick and picked up the duffle bag. Putting it over his shoulder he turned back to Renji.

“Okay. Errand number two up next.”

Renji sighed. “You some kind of spy? Gangster? Cop?”

“None of the above.”

“What’s in the bag?”

“Not your business.”

“Where’s the breakfast place you had in mind anyhow?”

“Have to still do my next errand. But it’s not far now.”

Renji had gotten on his bicycle and started doing lazy circles around Gin on the empty street. Gin nodded towards a small dusty blue car parked by a knot of hydro poles with tangled looped wires overhead.

Renji stopped and hopped off the bike. He put it on the kickstand and moved to the car. “What do you need me for? I don't know what you do for a living except now apparently Kira’s doing it too.”

“We can talk about that at breakfast.” Gin opened the passenger door of the car this time and swung the small duffle down onto the car seat. He shut the door and then moved back to the trunk.

Gin jingled a fat ring of car keys at Renji. “It’s always a gamble as to what I find when I pick up or drop off for Aizen. Let’s just hope it doesn’t smell so bad we lose our appetite for breakfast.”

Renji took a step back.

Gin laughed. “Just kidding. I’m only picking up something small here. Something I can share later.” He found the right key and opened the trunk. Then waved Renji over to hold it because the spring was busted and it wouldn’t stay open.

Gin rooted around in the trunk for a bit. The trunk looked like it was full of paper. Newspaper. Shredded paper. Documents. Like from an office. Gin found what he was looking for at the bottom. He held it up like a trophy.

“Shit man. You need to put that away.” Renji ducked his head down, then looked around furtively.

Gin tucked the plastic Ziploc full of pills into his coat pocket and smoothed the pile of papers back down. “Okay you can drop it.” Renji dropped the trunk door.

“The neighbourhood’s waking up and I’m done for a while. Aizen had asked me to pick up this-“ Gin patted his pocket, “And I thought I could multitask and also do a little filing for a different job while I was at it. Let’s go eat.”

“You call this filing?” Renji hoped no cops were following them.

“Yep. I do this a couple of times a week for a few different clients. Easy work.” Smiling, Gin turned and started walking back towards the main street, adjusting his pale turquoise scarf and taking out a pair of dark sunglasses.

He put the sunglasses on, stark against his paleness and then turned back to Renji. “Need something? Come on. Let’s find the restaurant I have in mind.”

Renji said nothing. Just put his bag on the handlebars and followed Gin towards breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dersu Uzala (1975) is still a pretty good movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Gin was simultaneously fiddling with his phone and his coffee spoon. Renji was slumped down in his chair kicking the table leg. Gin’s breakfast place was a tiny spot with a couple of tables, a counter and a French pastry chef. Renji hadn’t known this place existed but it was actually close to the house.

Renji had already inhaled his café au lait. Gin tucked his phone away and instead tapped his fingertips on the table. He was smoking with a cigarette the corner of his wide grin. Renji didn’t think he had really ever seen Gin’s teeth or eyes.

“You like this café because they let you smoke.”

“Like a little piece of France. Yes. The coffee is good. And I can practice my French.” Gin waved his hands and shrugged in what Renji guessed was supposed to be a Gallic way.

Renji was grouchy, “What are you doing with Kira anyways? He’s living at your place now. And he dropped out of school. He working for you?”

Gin exhaled a thin plume of smoke. “Kira wasn’t interested in his thesis for this semester anyway. I don’t think he’s dropped out completely. He’s an adult. Aizen has some work for him at least until the new school year starts.”

Gin smoked and squinted over at Renji.

Renji ducked his head. “Come on Gin. He’s screwing up. You don’t care about him graduating. Can’t he just finish his Masters? Then he can do whatever for you two want him for.”

Gin looked at him coldly from behind his bangs. “This is your business how?”

Renji didn’t make eye contact. “Whatever, I’ve known the guy forever. I just want him to stay out of trouble.”

“He’s an adult. You ain’t his mom.”

Renji looked up at him now. “I’ll just talk to him. You’re no help.”

Gin turned to wave at the woman behind the counter. “You need another coffee Renji?”

Somewhat resigned, Renji muttered, “Sure.”

Gin ordered for both of them in French. Renji looked at Gin’s pale long fingered hands on the café table and noticed a newish small round puckered scar on the back of his hand that Renji hadn’t seen before. It seemed to match a scar on his palm. Looked to him like a through and through bullet hole. He didn’t feel like making a comment about it. Probably things were escalating with Aizen and the ‘work’. He didn’t really want to know the details.

Gin turned back to the table and stubbed out his cigarette in the battered metal Gauloises ashtray.

“So Renji. Regardless of our friend Kira, you need any cash at the moment? Your little film career hasn’t exactly taken off yet. And I need a helper with your particular-“ He paused and then continued, “Skill set.” Gin smiled even wider, perhaps predatorily even. “You still have a license I think yes?”

Renji shrugged, “Sure I can drive. You know that already. But do I want use my ‘skill set’ as you call it to work with you this time. Don’t totally trust you.” He trailed off and traced a coffee spill on the tabletop.

He continued, voice a bit lower. “And if I do this would you still need Kira? Your plans haven’t always been so clever. I’m a little worried about him getting involved. He doesn’t really have the experience-”

Renji was interrupted by the coffees being set down with some small clinking of cups and saucers. Gin also got a small shot glass of something amber coloured.

The dumpy counter lady took back her tray, bowed to Gin and shuffled to her cushioned stool behind the counter to continue staring at a French station on the television.

Gin knocked back his shot, slid the empty glass off to the side and then sipped his coffee.

Gin sighed and said a bit sulkily, “I do have a clever plan this time. And really what the hell was wrong with my last one? It all worked out in the end.”

Renji concentrated on his coffee willing himself not to rise to the bait.

Renji pushed his saucer around a bit. “I thought you were a cop the last time. Tell me about it first before I agree to anything. What do you need me to do?”

Gin snorted and leaned forward a little. “Alright alright. I understand you don’t always appreciate my long game brilliance. But seriously Renji, how’s your parallel parking? I have a line on a little job that sounds like it might something you had done before.”

Renji tried again, “And what exactly is Kira doing for you on this job?”

“Never you mind. Or ask him yourself. You in for the new project? It is a one day job.”

Renji sipped his own coffee. “Is it a weekend job? As long as it doesn’t conflict with my tutorials’ schedule I should be fine. What’s the bank for it?”

“15 percent of my cut.”

“15 percent of what? No way. Too low for that man.” Renji’s voice had risen.

The woman looked away from her show briefly and then ignored them again.

“Nine by 750.” Gin voice was sinsongy as he rhymed off the numbers.

Renji frowned and thought about the math. “Nine. I see. That size load takes a while. I’ll need more than 15 percent of that. I’d say 25 percent is fair. Can you get more per?”

Gin tapped his smirk with his finger. “Not sure the client’ll budge on the piecemeal value. But if you pick cleverly it may be possible. I’ll think about asking for more. Would twenty percent do? It’s only the one full truck after all. Should be no problem for you.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. God you are so cheap. I want that extra five percent. Are you thinking front end or back end for me? I’m a little recognizable, as are you if you have looked in the mirror lately whitey.”

Gin laughed. He was holding his lighter in one thin hand. “You’ll be back of house for this one. As much I love your tattoos, there is no reason to leave such an obvious connection to us lying around for all to see. Personally, I’ll be nowhere in sight.” He smirked over at Renji and lit another cigarette. “It’s a funeral.”

“Whose funeral? That’s classy.”

“Kumicho Tousen. They announced his death yesterday. The funeral is the day after tomorrow.”

Renji inhaled sharply through his teeth. “Fuck me. Seriously? You have a death wish. They catch me and I’ll roll over on you in a heartbeat. That’s a big risk that might come to find us later even if it isn’t the cops. What does your boss have to say about this job?”

“Aizen doesn’t have a say. Or an interest in my other work.”

“You guys are sort of fascinating in how you work together. Does he even know about your other work?”

Gin shrugged.

Renji changed course, as always Aizen was a conversation killer. “I can’t get caught Gin. I have to finish this semester or I won’t qualify for any teaching hours next year. And I also like my head attached to my body.”

“Relax my friend. Like I said, it’s a good plan. Nothing to worry about on your end Renji. You are just picking the fancy ones and loading the truck. No more no less.”

For the first time in the café, Renji smiled. “Gin, you have some balls man. But I’m in. That’s why you asked me right? You knew I’d be in. I just hope it isn’t your funeral I’m stealing the cars from. And you’re paying for my breakfast today.”

Gin just kept smirking from behind his wreath of smoke and bowed his head slightly to Renji.

+++

Renji was sitting on the end of the couch his head leaning back, eyes closed and holding his phone tightly in one hand. He was trying to ignore the crowd that was currently in the room with him.

Kira lay spread over the rest of the couch looking a bit worn out. His hair had flopped in front of his face and he had an arm bent above his head barely resting against Renji’s leg. He was talking about something but Renji wasn’t sure what. A poem or complaining about Gin or something.

Uryuu had moved over from where he was talking to Momo and started stretching on the floor. He stretched his feet and rested his head on his knees. Uryuu had been lying on the floor with his feet upside down on the couch when Renji came in from school. He was wearing an odd assortment of clothing, a ratty but spotless cardigan, a t-shirt, one legwarmer, sweatpants over leggings and two pairs of socks. Endlessly stretching.

Now Momo was standing in the tiny kitchen eating noodles out of the Styrofoam cup and talking to Uryuu about school or something. She was making tea.

Renji was trying to concentrate on memorizing the plan from Gin’s text messages and he was failing. He waved his arm at Momo, “Hey can I get something too? Anyone making coffee?”

Kira complained, “You are moving around too much. You’re going to tip me onto the floor. Are you even listening?”

“You could find someplace else to sit you know.” Renji closed his eyes again as he ran over the plan in his mind. The overlap with the valets was giving him pause. It just didn’t seem as strong as the rest of the plan.

Kira continued, “It’s this poem I like. I’m thinking of getting a tattoo done of it.”

Momo snorted from the kitchen. “Don’t do it. Cross-stitch it on a sampler if you really love it. Everyone has words somewhere on them now.”

“Gin said the same thing.” Kire sounded plaintive now.

Renji snorted and looked at his phone again. He was waiting for Gin to respond with at text on what was supposed to bridge the hand over between the valets and Renji in such a way that neither party saw each other. Gin had promised Renji that much.

“I need coffee. Please move yourself.” Renji half shoved him off his lap and stood up. Kira spread out over the rest of the couch as soon as Renji vacated his spot and moved to the kitchen.

Uryuu glared at him. “I cleaned up the counter this morning. You had left a mess.”

Renji looked down at him. “And?”

“You need to be more conscious of the shared spaces in the house.”

“Momo, how long has this jerk been living here? Two minutes?”

Mom laughed, “Well we are kind of messy.”

Uryuu coughed behind his hand. “One could describe it that way. If one was being charitable. The kitchen was filthy if you must know.”

Renji found the coffee maker in a cupboard he hadn’t known was there. “This lives on the counter top buddy. Don't move shit around.” He looked in the freezer for the coffee. “You organized the freezer as well?”

Uryuu said icily, “You both appear to be poor at household chores. You need to get more organized to keep the house tidy.”

Renji pointed an index finger at him, “You need not to push me when I am working or you will be sorry.”

“And don’t push him when he hasn’t had coffee either.” Kira swanned over and got two cups for coffee from a cupboard.

“Those clean? I’ve never seen that mug before. I normally just get a cup from the dishrack.” Renji poured the water into the coffee maker. Kira looked in the cups and nodded. “Clean.”

Uryuu got up fluidly and stood on one leg to complain, “You don’t really seem to clean the bottom of the cups. You aren't completely washing your dishes.”

Renji spluttered, “Really? The bottoms of the cups?” Renji and Momo started to laugh.

Momo came over to Uryuu, smiling insincerely, “I’m so glad this arrangement is working out. Did you see the recycling schedule yet? I think I have one around here somewhere. I know you’ll be great at that too.”

Renji stood over the coffee maker to prevent premature cleaning. Kira asked in a low voice, “Gin has a job for you?”

“Nah, I just went out for breakfast with him today. He was paying and I had time before I had my tutor meeting with my thesis supervisor.” Renji could lie to Kira all day.

“I don't believe you but whatever. I’ll just ask him later.”

They had their coffee and Renji tried to get Kira to talk to him about going back to school. Momo had wandered off and Uryuu had finally left.

Renji made no headway with Kira. He was adamant that he was done with University and he wanted to work for Aizen. Easy money he said. He wouldn’t talk to Renji about why he needed cash.

“I have to work on my quiz questions for the Kurosawa tutorial tomorrow. You want to watch the movie with me? I just may have to start and stop it a couple of times.”

“No thanks. I’m going to get going.”

Kira had gone to the door to find his shoes. “Renji. Did Uryuu clean up the shoes? Any idea where my shoes are now?” He sounded a bit panicked.

Renji surveyed the genkan. No shoes. “Seriously? You think we have one of those cabinets in here?”

Kira was rapping on the walls giggling. Renji called for Momo. “Hey Mo, we have a geta-bako in here somewhere?” He laughed, “Uryuu either threw out our shoes or he put them away somewhere.”

Momo came over with a weird look on her face, “There is a built in cabinet over there on that wall but it wasn’t easy to get into because there was always stuff in front of it…” She trailed off and stared at the hallway.

Kira was slumped over giggling on the genkan step. Renji was hanging over the shoe cabinet door laughing. “That kid is nuts. Look what he did with our crummy shoes.”

Pairs of shoes were all lined up nicely in the built-in cupboard in the wall.

“That looks great. God that looks great.” Momo said in a hushed tone. “But what do you think he did with all our shit that was in this hallway? How did he have time to do all this in such a short time? Is he magic?”

Renji and Kira just laughed harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Renji looked at himself in the truck visor mirror one last time. Flipped up the visor, cleared his mind and jumped out of the truck cab.

Blue overall jumpsuit, rubber soled boots, white hardhat, white mask. No visible tattoos. No hair showing. Good to go. He stood next to the passenger’s side with the door open and spread out the car key fobs on the car seat. He was checking the makes and models of the keyless remotes he had brought with him.

His Bluetooth earpiece beeped. He touched it with a gloved finger. “What.”

“So?” Gin’s voice in his ear.

“The temple lot is filling up. Once your guys start street parking, I should have about 90 minutes.”

“Great. Valets are done.”

“Okay. Chinese phrasebook?”

“Nope. Tagalog this time.”

“Got it.” Renji disconnected.

On his phone Renji scanned the parking lot visible security video feed Gin had connected him to. Suits standing over by the building on the far side. Thick necked thugs in sunglasses standing around in the parking lot.

A knot of media was in front of the temple entrance. They weren’t allowed any further into the complex so they were set up in the street. Cars were pulling up and disgorging flashy dressy women on the arms of men in somber suits.

A van followed closely by sedans pulled up and instantly suits snapped to attention and began assisting an elderly couple in traditional clothing into the building.

Renji watched as the gangsters would pull up, get out and hand their keys over to either a temple parking guy or maybe one of their guys. There should be enough moved to on-street parking now to go have a look.

Slim figures in white shirts and dark pants whisked cars away and returned to the lot a couple of minutes later. As far as Renji could tell, no-one gave a rat's ass about their cars once they got out, handed over the keys and made some stupid joke to the valet, who would bow respectfully and then get in the car and drive off to park it.

He grabbed two of the key fobs and a dealership paper seat cover from the truck. Slammed the truck door and headed down the street and turned left, monitoring his phone.

He could see the valets parking the cars along the leafy street behind the temple complex. No suits yet. He had three s-class that looked promising and parked in the right direction. All three were riding so low though. Fucking VIP modifications. He’d need to take it easy getting cars on the carrier with little or no lower clearance.

He nodded to one of the valets from across the street. He said quietly, “Tagal na ah, kumusta?” The valet immediately frowned and turned sharply away from him walking back to the temple lot briskly.

Renji clicked the first key fob, and heard nothing. He put it back in his overall pocket and tried the second one. He heard the soft chirp from the nearest Mercedes and started moving. Unlocked.

Chop chop, he thought to himself, sliding the seat cover into the car. He started the car as he sat down, adjusted the seat in one fluid move, in gear and wheeling away from the curb heading to the truck in another. God nine of these things was going to take him all freaking day. Nice drive though. Smooth handling. He could see the appeal.

Loading each one should take a little under three minutes. He wasn’t so happy with the number of cars but he’d make do. Nine cars loading plus start was at least a half hour. And that was about five minutes over his normal timing. And that delay could get him killed.

He had the fobs for S-class Mercedes on him. He’d do the three and then get the fobs for the Rolls Coupe and the Lambo he’d already seen come out with the valets. Maybe a Lexus too. But the Lamborghinis were looking like they rode really low. He might skip them this time.

First car went right up and onto the carrier, up high right into the first spot. Nice. Got it in one. Not too noisy and nothing scratched.

He jumped down and headed back for trip number two. He checked his phone security video feed. So far so good. The funeral ceremony would be starting shortly, he had about 15 minutes before the first heavy could manage to sneak out of the ceremony for a smoke or to call his bookie.

Gin was banking on a little piece of misdirection. There would be extra security on the temple complex for the koden, the condolence money. They’d be expecting stacks, wads, boxes and bags of cash from the funeral attendees.

And almost all gang’s concentration would be on tracking that cash. No-one would be stupid enough to try to rob this funeral in the ceremony hall. Everyone was carrying and on high alert.

He headed back to the street, already feeling the sweat starting to trickle down the small of his back. Let’s get this over with. Eight more damn cars to go.

+++

Gin called him back as he was changing his clothes by the truck.

Renji dropped his shirt, and said into his earpiece. “You can pick it up in a minute. Salamat buddy.”

Gin hung up.

He stripped out of his mask, gloves and overall, stepping out of the boots when the wad of clothing was pushed down to the boot tops. He balled the boots and jumpsuit up, and tossed them along with the hard hat into the cloth bag in the truck cab. He replaced the overalls with a black zippered jacket, over his white shirt. Back to university student.

He rebraided his hair tightly, tucking the braid down the back of his collar, and put on a knitted cap. Hiding hair and tattoos.

He picked up the envelope from Gin and all the fobs he had, even the ones he hadn’t ended up using. Sunglasses. White earphones. Only thing still visible were his sideburns, he’d keep his face away from the cameras he knew about.

He shut the truck cab door with an elbow and fussed with his book bag over his shoulder. Walking purposefully back to the street. Renji leaned in close and tossed the brick of cash and all the fobs into the window of the white van parked in front of the customized Lambo VIP car he wasn’t taking.

Hidden in plain sight on the passenger’s seat for the valet. They’d split it up amongst themselves. Not his concern. He tucked the blue valet parking ticket under the van’s left wiper as agreed.

He didn’t know where Gin had found them but this Pinoy gang was pretty good to work with. Professional anyway. They knew what they were doing and how to stay out of trouble. He hoped they didn’t get their noses slit or whatever Brother Tousen’s successor had in mind when he found out about the cars.

Renji’d be long gone by then. And so would the cars. He thought he could hear the transport truck starting and shifting into gear from behind him.

He checked his phone for the funeral service parking lot video. Oh dear. Someone is having to wait to get their car back after the funeral service. Gin's valet parkers had vanished into thin air. The temple parking attendants were looking a bit panicked.

Renji unlocked a nice nondescript blue Toyota that he had noticed earlier and had an extra key fob for. He leaned in, checked for a child or baby seat, nope, and then got in the driver’s side. He touched his Bluetooth again and started the car.

“Yes?” Gin’s voice. “Ano ba?”

Renji answered, “Siyam?” He checked his mirrors and drove down the street away from the temple grounds. The tinted windows would help. He drove almost right up to a knot of angry looking tough guys and their pissed off wives waving pink tickets and their bags of tea and crackers at a guy in a temple uniform but he turned off the main street before they saw him.

Gin voice said “Yes.” Click. Gin had hung up.

+++

After they both had left the temple complex, checked on the progress of the cars, monitored the police radio and Gin had taken care of a little problem with one of the valet parking guys, they had met back up at the condo.

Before meeting at the condo, Renji had gone out for dinner with Kira and listened to him burble on about how he was going to pick up payments for Aizen. Aizen trusted him with the cash and he was responsible and on and on Aizen, Aizen, Aizen.

Renji wasn’t sure that was a good idea but couldn’t change his friend’s mind. The first beating might change Kira’s mind. Renji would keep working on him to see if he could get him to decide to go back to school before that happened.

They were drinking sochu at the condo and looking out the floor to ceiling windows at the sunrise. The city was just a little pink in the East but the last grey dark fingers of night hadn’t yet left the skyline.

Earlier Kira had passed out on the sofa after they ran out of the hoppy to mix with the sochu so Renji and Gin had switched to straight shots.

Renji was sitting on the floor by the low table. His phone on the floor beside him. Gin was across from him also on the floor. Gin was leaning against the sofa and had a hand lightly resting on Kira’s comatose shin.

“Merchant marine.” Gin was talking.

Renji had been asking about the Filipino guys who had pretended to be valet parkers. “So they can take off again on a ship and won't get picked up?”

“If you think everyone not Japanese looks the same how are you ever going to pick a Filipino guy in a white shirt and dark pants out of a lineup?”

“Well they can sure pick us out of a lineup. Whitey.”

“Cheers Red.” Gin blew the bangs out of his face and raised his shot glass to Renji. “It’ll be fine. Nobody saw us.”

Renji drank his shot, grimaced and then smiled and put his glass down gently. “That was pretty easy though. You think we got away with it?”

“You have doubts or just now remember that you fucked up somehow?”

“Tousen probably will come back to haunt us but whatever. You pay me and the job’s done. I’m thinking about my percentage, I understand you confirmed at twenty five percent?”

“I hadn’t actually confirmed that yet with you.”

“Did you see me have to deal with that one guy? That was worth at least the extra five percent you are going to give me.” Renji cracked the knuckles on one hand.

“You dealt with it tough guy.” Gin squinted at him smiling.

“Yeah, right after number six. Too many cars in to take off and leave the truck. But too many cars still left to do. He was a pain.” Renji rummaged around looking for the bottle on the table that still had something left in it.

“Well he’ll have a headache tomorrow.” Gin turned away from Renji and came up with a plastic bag of pills. “You want them? Consider it a tip.”

“I still want my twenty five percent. That bag isn’t worth that much to me. I want the cash.”

“I’ll look into it. I was going to transfer you the payment. Same info as the last time?”

“Yep. Send it there.”

“You want to do more work for me?”

“Drugs or the driving? Or both? I think no. I have to graduate first. Speaking of which, I never finished the quiz for my tutorial tomorrow.”

“I think tomorrow is now today.” Gin laughed. “Take this anyway. You can do something with it or you can take them yourself. Seriously. What are you going to do with your film degree?” He tossed the bag to Renji.

Renji checked his phone and groaned at the time. He looked longingly at the couch Kira was sleeping on. He sighed and looked at the bag in his hands. “I like film. I want to write for Cahiers du Cinema.”

He shifted the bag in his hand, peering at it “So, any of these things uppers? I need to finish an eighteen question quiz with answers before 11 AM on Dersu Uzala.”

“Yikes, better get started then no? If you have your laptop just do work here. Wifi, coffee. I can find you some bennies or something if you really do want uppers.” Gin was squinting at him again.

Renji shrugged, “That’s good. I’ll be okay here. I don't really want to go home this late anyway. It’s a night that dance student Uryuu is sleeping in our living room because he can’t catch a bus or something. I think Momo just wants a free cleaning lady.”

Gin frowned, “Ishida right? That dance student’s family name? “ He tapped his nose theatrically. “There’s something I know that I can’t remember about him. It will come to me eventually I suppose.” He tilted his head at Renji thinking.

“You pretty much only know bad things about people. Whatever. I’m going to start working on the quiz. You have coffee?”

“Sure. I can make you coffee.” Gin got up and moved to the spotless shiny kitchen, turning on some lights. Kira turned over slightly on the sofa, saying something softly in his sleep.

Gin said over his shoulder from the kitchen, “Sit at the table in here. I’ll give you the wifi password. I can help with your quiz maybe. I liked that movie a long time ago.”


	4. Chapter 4

"You are going to get caught."

He shook his head. "Mo I'm fine. You don't know the details. And I'm not telling. You. You don't need to know. Know. Now." Renji got stuck on the last word.

Momo looked at him sideways. Renji's eye was twitching and he could feel his teeth start to grind. Maybe it was his eyebrows that were twitching. He cough spluttered and covered his mouth with his hand to cover it up.

"You sound all speeded up. What are you on? Too much coffee?"

"It's fine. I'm just coming down. Gin. Quiz. I had work to do. I'm more worried about my tutorial class tonight. Quiz." He sort of barked the last word. Damn his tongue was turning in his mouth and he couldn't stop licking his lips.

"Renji, what the hell did Gin give you? You gonna be okay?"

"Yesterday. Some kind of speed. Speed.  I'll be fine. Powder." His voice cracked. He was blinking. Momo was crowned with rainbows.

"I think I have to look at your quiz for tonight. Hand it over. You-are-tweaking." Momo was speaking super slowly.

She held out her hand, palm up.

Renji nodded, his teeth grinding full on now. He handed her his bag with the ream of quiz papers and jerked his hand away.

She rolled her eyes. "How many questions was this supposed to be anyway? I think this is too long for humans. I'll figure out something shorter if any of these are useable."

“Five. Teen. Fifteen.” Renji shook his head to hide behind his hair.

Momo looked at him hard. "Go stand in the shower for a couple of hours. Maybe Uryuu can help me with this. When is it due?"

Renji made a strangled noise. "Four. No. Ury-uuuuurrrrr." He grunted frowning. That sounded much better in his head but his teeth were still clamped together.

Momo waved her hand imperiously at Renji. "Go. You have time still. He's helping, I'm an engineer and I can't proofread text. I need him."

Renji lurched away to sort out his limbs to get to the bathroom behind the kitchen. Fuck Gin. Always screwing with him. He should really know better by now. Although the high was always nice, coming down was a bitch. Never really free. Nothing was ever free with that asshole.

+++

Sitting on the low bathroom stool with the wet towel over his head, Renji felt a bit less frantic. He hung his head down scrabbling around with his hand for the bucket and dipper one more time. The bucket suddenly appeared within reach of his very pruned fingers.

“Fuck off whoever you are. I’m busy.” And naked he thought.

“Sorry, I came to see if you were alive. Drugs are very bad for your body.” Uryuu didn’t sound sorry at all. “Momo sorted out your quiz. You still have two hours apparently.”

“Yeah. Whatever. Get lost.” Renji left the towel over his eyes. He heard the door to the hall slide shut.

He pulled the towel off his head and threw it on the tiled floor. Normally he liked the old fashioned bathing space but today it just felt cold. He groaned as he stood up and looked around for his bathroom clogs. He had a big ugly bruise across one thigh and his right shoulder was killing. He thought he might have broken a bone in his hand on that one dude. He flexed his hand gingerly and then moved his elbow and winced.

Loading the cars had been harder than he had let on. That other time he did it he had two guys working with him. He’d have to admit that nine cars was over his limit to work alone next time.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and turned out the light as he slid the door open. “Gah.” His head hurt and Uryuu was kneeling in the hallway.

Renji closed the bathroom door behind him and looked down. “What do you want exactly kid?”

Uryuu looked up at him from behind a curtain of dark hair, glasses glinting.

“You already have a job at the University, why do you need to work with Gin?”

“And this is your business why? You rent a couch from Momo.”

Uryuu stood and bowed to Renji. “I’m very grateful for the opportunity to sleep on the couch in this house.”

“You better not be confessing to me while I’m crashing, in a towel, with wet hair is dripping down my back.” Renji stood with his hands on his hips. He was still looking down at Uryuu but he was too tired to be menacing.

Uryuu gave Renji a look that would have peeled the paint off the walls if Renji wasn’t in the way. “You are deluded. I came to let you know that the quiz was finished and Momo wanted to know if you were alive.”

“I did. I sent him to see if you were alive.” Momo was now standing in the hallway too. “Uryuu had a suggestion for something that would make you feel better. He made a drink for you. Go get dressed and come back down. No naps.”

“I’m fine now. I don't want a drink.” That sounded petulant even to Renji himself. There were way too many people in this hallway.

“Yes you do. Go.”

Renji hauled himself up the stairs with as much dignity as a man wearing only a towel could pull off. Then he had a thought. Shit. Laundry. Pants.

He heard a voice from downstairs. Momo shouting, “He did your laundry. It’s folded and in that basket.”

Renji flopped onto his futon and slowly turned his head. A basket of folded laundry was sitting on the tatami. Fussy asshole. And where did that basket come from?

“Do it. Get dressed.” Momo was in fine form downstairs.

Renji came down in clothes after a bit. He’d live. Just embarrassing that he got so out of control in front of Momo. He found Uryuu with the quiz and a glass of an odd looking grey liquid in the living room.

“Why do you pretend to be stupid?”

“What?” Renji looked at Uryuu. Uryuu handed him the glass.

“Your analysis of this film is very thorough.” Uryuu read a question from one of the sheets, “Choose one of the following scenes that best represents the erosion of Dersu’s way of life: the village construction in the initial scene, the lakeside snowstorm, the killing of the tiger or Vasiliev’s gift of the rifle. Explain your answer.”

“So? What’s your point.” Renji was trying not to drink the glass of whatever. He set the glass down with distaste, his hand was shaking, and started looking around for his book and his notes for the session tonight. At least tonight was his group that met in the pub. The session was shorter.

“My point is that you are supposed to be at university to study. You seem to waste all your time with other things.”

“Dance boy, you haven’t read my thesis. Not your business.” Renji was stuffing things into his shoulder bag. “I’m not here to write a PhD on the use of geta in film pre-1940. I’m here to work on my screenplay and get dates.”

Uryuu adjusted his glasses, his lips pressed together with disapproval.

Renji smiled slowly. He had an idea. “I’m doing the work for the Kurosawa intro class because I like the films. You want to come to the tutorial today? See what I can do in my half-assed way to teach idiots like you about film? I’ll buy you a beer while they’re taking the quiz.”

Uryuu stuck his chin out. “I’ll come with you today.”

Renji rolled with it, although he was a bit surprised. “Okay then. Get your stuff. It’s going to take me a while to get there. I have to walk for a bit.” He turned back to the kitchen, “Momo, you coming too?”

“Nope I have a date. I’ll see you later. If you take Uryuu with you then you won’t get too fucked up.”

“What should I wear?” Uryuu sounded hesitant but Renji still couldn’t trust his ears.

Renji did a double take back at Uryuu. “Whatever you want. You look fine. The pub is dark anyway.” So weird all the time, where did Momo find this guy?

++++

Kira was at the bar when Renji arrived with Uryuu. He looked uncomfortable and awkward in the faux-English pub surrounded by horse brass and framed soccer jerseys.

Renji steered Uryuu over to the section his students would be sitting in, nodded to the bartender and came over to where Kira was standing. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I got a weird text from Gin about American sailors and the cops and he said for me to go find you.”

Renji thought about that for a bit, waiting for his headache to subside, pulling out his own phone. “Did he text me? I have to lead this tutorial but I can try to get in touch after. Just hang out I guess. You can sit with Uryuu if you want until then.”

Renji looked at his phone, Kira tried to lean over to see the screen. “What the heck is that?”

“Filipino. Tagalog. Gin sometimes uses it in texts to me as a joke.”

Kira said “So what does he say? He going to call me?”

“Ah, maybe. He seems to have sold some drugs to sailors and they got caught.”

“No fucking way! Is he in jail? God! Renji!”

“You are too fragile for this type of work man. He’s fine Kira. They got caught. He didn’t. American sailors who get arrested get swept back on their ship and away they go. I have to go start my tutorial. Send Gin a text and see if he answers.”

“Okay. And if he doesn’t?”

Renji laughed, “Then he’s in jail. The cops will answer his phone.”

He turned away from Kira and made his way to the back section where his students were sitting.

“Okay guys,” Renji held up the quiz papers in his hands to him, “Let’s do this. I hope you watched the movie. I’ll hand the quiz out, you have 45 minutes to finish it. And no I won’t answer any questions during the quiz. You can leave your phones over here with me.”

There was some wandering and bitching while they sorted out where to sit and who was leaving a phone where.

After he handed out the quizzes, Renji sat down at a table in the corner and looked at the seven undergrads scribbling away. He patted his pockets looking for something. Kira leaned over, “They all do what you say.”

“I know, ain’t it great! I’m the boss.” Renji got up, “I’m going to get a pint, you need something?” Kira shook his head.

Renji returned with a pint. He looked at his phone. “Thirty five minutes left.” He called out for the group.

Then he turned to Kira, “Did Gin get back to you yet?”

Kira looked bummed, “He texted me ‘ok’ and that was it.”

“Then he’s fine. Don’t worry about him.” Renji took a sip of his pint. It settled the pain behind his eyes a bit. “You seen Dersu Uzala? Want to take the quiz for fun?”

Kira shook his head, “I’ve seen it but I don’t know what it’s about. I fell asleep. Russian movies aren’t really my thing.”

“Kirosawa isn’t a Russian director.”

“But the entire movie is in Russian. And takes place in Russia. About Russians. How can it be Japanese?”

Renji smiled. He leaned back on the booth. “You raise some good points. I could use you in my class. But it still isn’t a Russian movie.”

Kira still looked confused, “Even the Asian guy is Mongolian or something. They speak Russian.”

“Close but no. The actor playing Dersu was Tuvan. So still not a Russian movie.”

Kira snorted, “This is exactly why I like physics. None of this stuff happens in physics. I don't get to pick if gravity weighs something down or not. Natural laws.”

One of the students was waving their paper at Renji.

“What do you want? You done already?” Renji got up to go over to their table.

The student was a thin graceful girl with long hair back in a ponytail. She had a bandaid across her nose and a serious expression. “How much did you want us to write for question eleven? The one about sensitivity towards nature and the spirituality of the environment?”

“You still have twenty minutes but I’m not expecting that much from you guys. It’s a quiz not a final. And you still have four questions left after that one.”

She said in a soft voice, “That’s okay. I’m already finished I was just going to write more if you wanted us to. Is Ishida Uryuu in the class now?” She nodded over towards Uryuu sitting straight up in the booth near Kira. “He’s ahead of me but we’re both in dance. He’s really talented.”

“I kinda doubt he’s interested in my tutorial. He’s just here having a drink. Look over your quiz please Charlotte. It’s too early to be finished.” Renji shook his head as he walked back over to Kira and Uryuu.

He called out the time for the students and then settled back with his beer. Uryuu cleared his throat.

“Don’t tell me not to drink please. It’s helping me deal with coming down from last night.” Renji bared his teeth at Uryuu.

“Your drug problems are your own. Hopefully the students aren’t looking to you as a role model. I was just going to mention that we haven’t had any table service yet, do I need to go up to the bar?”

“I’ll get you something, if you want it now I can go up but the waitress will come over after the quiz. What do you want?”

“A glass of white wine with mineral water.” Uryuu held out some notes in a flourish.

“Sure thing.” Renji took the money and winked at Kira. Kira was fiddling with his phone and looking worried. Renji walked over to the bar, Uryuu and Kira behind him starting a conversation about something that sounded compelling.


	5. Chapter 5

Renji had his tutorial group's attention again after the quiz and the round of drinks were ordered. “I want to talk about about some specific things for this particular movie we’re concentrating on. So tell me why was it important that this movie was shot in 70mm film? Anyone?”

The willowy girl named Charlotte raised her hand after looking around the group. No-one else was in a hurry to answer. “The larger frame size and a wider aspect ratio brought out the detail of the outdoor location in the wilderness.”

Another kid raised their hand, “Six tracks of sound.” There was some groaning from a couple of students. He continued sounding hurt, “What? It's true. The larger film frame size has more room for sound.”

Renji said “So what do you remember about the sound in this movie?”

Someone suggested somewhat lamely, “Ambient outdoor sounds? The whole movie was shot on location in the middle of nowhere.” There was an eruption of almost violent disagreement to that statement with a response considering the marked lack of sounds aside from nature at the start and the purposeful introduction of urban development sounds as the movie continues.

Kira was interested in how seriously the students were taking their discussion even if they were sprawled on tables, smoking and drinking beer.

Uryuu sniffed and sipped his water, leaving the wine on the table.

Renji talked about the use of the large shots of large landscape to support the plot. The students argued about whether Kurosawa wanted to use 70mm as a vanity project or if it was the studio that pushed for it as something ‘modern’. It was the only movie he shot in 70mm in his career.

Renji continued with another point, “Did you guys notice that the credits listed only ‘Otryad Arseneva’ for all the actors who played soldiers in Arseniev’s unit? What do you think about that message?”

‘They were all just symbols of the regime and the inevitable encroaching civilization. Their real names never mattered.” That Charlotte was intense, Kira thought.

They talked about the cast and how Kurosawa almost committed suicide. How the length of the shoot was a problem. How the people making the movie had as many problems as the characters in the movie with travelling long distances, lugging movie equipment, bugs, the weather and the harsh landscape. How there were only a few Japanese crew members and no Japanese cast. But that it wasn’t a Russian movie.

Some students took furious notes. After a while some of the students began to drift away. The tutorial was over. Renji was still drinking his pint. He looked pale and a little sweaty. Finally that was over.

Kira’s phone rang. A text. He looked up and there was Gin standing by the bar, waving his phone.

Uryuu stiffened but stayed sitting. Gin smiled in his direction, flicking his pale bangs over to the side, squinting at Uryuu, looking like nothing more than a snake considering a plump rabbit within range.

Renji waved his hand weakly at Gin. “I’m alive. Don’t look so surprised.”

Gin laughed and sidled over to stand next to Kira, pulling out a chair out to sit across from Uryuu, “So you must be Uryuu. I’ve heard so much about you. What’s your family name anyway? Could it be that you are Ryuuken’s kid?”

Uryuu frowned. “I don’t deny it. How do you know my father? You are Ichimaru, no?”

“Ah the little dancer Uryuu. Yes I am Ichimaru Gin. Your father and I have a professional relationship so to speak. I do some small jobs for him and he makes use of my talents.” Gin leered at Uryuu again. “But that is no surprise to you I think. Perhaps no-one has ever said it aloud though. I can hear you thinking. Are you thinking of joining me professionally?”

Uryuu shook his head swiftly, “Never. I’ll have my own career thank you.”

“Your father is not so interested in your current career path I think.”

“I am not speaking with my father. He has no input into my current career as you refer to it.”

“Ah.” Gin continued to smile and tapped his nose. Kira giggled and got up to get him a drink unasked. “I see that you have the same drive and purposeful nature as your father. But he is completely lacking that artistic drive that perhaps is your focus at the moment? I must say I have been looking forward to meeting you.”

Gin reached up without looking and took the pint that Kira was holding. “Otsukare-sama deshita.” He nodded to Uryuu and somehow managed to keep smiling even as he took a drink.

Uryuu took a small sip of his water and looked like he would burn a hole through Gin’s head with his glare.

Gin smiled, “Ishida Senior is my valued business partner for a number of ventures. And you? How did you come across this little band of misfits?”

Uryuu looked down at his carefully manicured hands. He indicated Renji with a graceful gesture, “I’m currently spending some time with Renji and Momo.”

“Your father kicked you out?” Gin sipped his pint.

“Not entirely. I am not interested in being in the house when he is present.”

“I see.” Gin looked almost gleeful in his insincerity. “So what are you currently working on? Are you currently in a production or working on some intriguing choreography?”

Against his will Uryuu found that he was answering Gin’s probing with actual information. He stopped talking about the contemporary production using Butoh characteristics that the school was working on. He sat up straighter and placed his hands on his thighs.

“What have you been working on with my father?”

Gin smiled even more, “A little of this, a little of that. Has your father taken you into his confidences?” Uryuu shook his head.

Gin continued, “As expected. I don’t want to be the first to have that conversation with you. I think your father would have something to say about it. As would some of his other business partners. I'd like to avoid an altercation with a good client which could be quite damaging personally.”

“You are afraid of Ryuuken?” Uryuu was vaguely aware that Renji and Kira were listening looking amused.

“Well as I will let him explain to you directly exactly what it is that we do together or for our mutual benefit, so our current conversation is now closed.” Gin didn’t look too upset about it. “I think you should go home. Don't bother yourself with things that don’t concern you.”

“Well that was totally patronizing, the kid has a point you know.” Renji was looking at Gin with a bit of a glint in his eye. Kira leaned over and whispered something in Renji’s ear.

“Renji, I was just here to have a quick drink, check to see that you were alive and to pick up Kira. Don’t get me involved in something else with this kid.” Gin was looking in his wallet for some notes to pay for the drinks. Kira got up to pay.

“I’m alive. Take Kira and get lost.” Renji was still smiling but rapidly losing interest.

“Glad you got your exam completed. Did you use any of my questions?”

Renji growled at him. Gin held up his hands, “Hey there. We’re leaving. Ciao!” Kira came back for him and they left together laughing about something in a swirl of black coats and pale hair.

Renji turned back to Uryuu, “You okay? He’s an ass.”

Uryuu zipped up his jacket. “I’m fine.”

“Don't be such a prissy jerk. I’m trying to be nice. Help me get home. I feel shitty again.” Renji stood up and shoved the exam papers back into his bag. Uryuu stood up and held out his hand for the bag. “I’ll carry this, but you’re on your own otherwise. I’m not carrying you.”

“I think I’m six inches taller than you, all I wanted was company on the train and someone to hold my hair back if I puke.” Renji laughed.

“I take a different train from here than you do and today is a day I go home. There is a schedule on the fridge.”

“Alright alright, give me that bag back and get lost. I’ll see you later in the week taking up the couch then.” Renji lurched a little as he got moving. As he passed the bar on the way to the door, the bartender called to him. “Hey Abarai, whitey left this for you so you can take a cab home.” He was holding a handful of notes out for Renji.

Renji grabbed the notes off the guy and started to turn to Uryuu, “Hey let’s take a cab-“ But Uryuu had already disappeared out the door.

+++

Renji had found a cab in the street and gotten home in one piece surprising himself. Momo was in the little living room, fussing with the TV but couldn't find anything to watch and left it on a news show. Renji was slumped on the couch next to her. He didn’t want to read or eat.

Renji was staring at his phone. Momo looked over his shoulder at the photo. The tiny prettyish woman in the photo sort of looked familiar in her sharp features and wild upsweep of long dark red hair.

She didn't look Japanese. Thai maybe? Cambodian? She was standing posed in a tank top and shorts, feet in cheap flip flops. Standing in the doorway of a cinder block building.

Maybe a house with beaded curtains in the door frame and open louvered glass windows, a breezeway surrounded with palm trees. Momo looked back at Renji more intently. She said suspiciously, "That woman looks a hell of a lot like you. You have relations somewhere with palm trees?”

Renji thought about just putting the phone face down and ignoring the question. But he didn’t. He said a bit flatly, "She's my mom."

Momo sat silent for a minute. "Seriously? You found her? I didn’t know you still were looking for your family."

"I found her a little while ago. I went through some old contacts.” He didn’t mention the private detective and Gin’s network of spies.

“You going to see her?

“It’s too far away from civilization for me. The town is in the middle of nowhere. Middle of the jungle. So I just send her photos. And money. I can post on Facebook and she can see it when their phones work. That's her new house. She posts shit all over Facebook when the internet is working or she goes into town."

"When did you know she was alive? Sorry. That sounds wrong."

"I know. It's okay. The whole thing is weird. After Rukia took off with the Kuchiki that was the low point for me. Gin told me to look for my family. He thought it would help.  I didn't know she was still alive."

Renji scrolled past some other photos on his phone of the smiling woman posing with the peace sign in a couple of close up selfies.

Momo continued softly, "You were doing pretty bad then. Rukia screwed you up pretty royally."

"Gin helped me out. You let me live here. Kira was here for me. Even Hisagi. The Kuchikis did fuck all for me. I haven't talked to Rukia since then."

Momo pressed him. “You send your mom money.”

Renji was getting a bit irritated. “Of course I do. I spend hours a month in the remit places looking for the best rates. I even have the currency app on my phone like a cleaning lady. I bought that house for her. She has nothing."

"You send her the money from the work you do with Gin."

"Whatever, Momo. I'd probably do that stuff with Gin anyway. I like the thrill. I don't need the cash for myself. I don't care if I get caught." Renji laughed sharply baring his teeth.

"You going to bring her here?” Momo took the phone and swiped through the photos herself.

Renji closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the top of the couch, "Can't. I'm not Japanese. I can't sponsor her if I'm on a fake residence permit myself. She wouldn't come here anyway. She doesn't have very good memories of her time here."

"But you were born here and haven't ever left the country. Why are you on a fake permit?"

" I wasn't registered when I was a baby. And I can't prove any familial connection to a Japanese citizen. And taxes. I have a little problem in that I haven't ever paid taxes. Did you want to get married and sponsor me? I don’t exist so Aizen got me a fake permit so I can go to University." Renji laughed.

Momo waved her hand, as if to wave away the problems like smoke. "Where is she now? She looks happy if that's a recent photo."

"Philippines. The nearest city to her is Mindanao but that town's a long long bus ride away from the city. Way too small town for me and I don’t speak the dialect. I can barely speak Tagalog. "

"Shit. Sorry man. God I am not used to seeing anyone look like you."

"I’m not used to it either. She left me what I was under a year old." Renji hesitated. "Actually Momo, I can't always deal with her. She wants a lot. Cash. Things. She doesn't understand that I don't know her. That's why I hate it when you fight with your family. You have a family. And citizenship. Don't fuck that up."

Momo frowned. “Gin found this out somehow. That’s the whole Tagalog thing with him and you isn’t it? He knows your family?”

“Nah. I only found my mom recently. That problem Rukia and I had was a long time ago, Gin got us out of it so he has known everything since then. Actually Aizen was involved in that too. I’ve known them both for a while. I know enough to mostly stay out of their business now.”

Momo rolled her eyes at that.

Renji continued, “Or rather I stay out of their day to day business. Sometimes I'll do work for them but I have my own problems. I actually don’t need any more close friends or family. You and Kira are enough for me right now. I train with Hisagi couple of times a week when he has time. That’s enough.”

“What’s her name?”

“Charito. Charito Corrales.”

“Where did you get the Abarai from? Your dad?”

“I don't know anything about my dad. She was working here in Kyoto illegally as a caregiver, either for a family with kids or to look after someone’s parents. I don't know exactly. She got pregnant and then took off without me after I was born. Not sure if it was a guy in the family she worked for or someone else. There doesn't seem to be any traces of that relationship left. She’s certainly not talking about it. I’m not sure if Abarai was made up or if it was someone’s name given to me. Sounds Japanese enough but not really if you look it up in the koseki. I know because I tried.”

Momo said earnestly, “Eh. Fuck it. You’re here. She’s doing okay by you. Just don't send her too much money. Or your landlord will get mad.” Momo socked him in the arm. Then winced. “Ow. You are like made out of iron. Remind me never to do that again.” She flexed her hand gingerly.


	6. Chapter 6

“Tell me again why we are celebrating Chinese New Year today?” Renji was watching the flame go out on the fat incense sticks he had in his hand. From the now glowing embers, the thick fragrant smoke wafted up and around in the chilly February air to join the clouds of incense hanging above the assembled crowd.

Momo turned back to him from her spot in front and hissed, “Because I want to make a good impression on Soi-Fon. So. Shut. Up.” She glared up at him for another second and then faced front again with a shrug.

The priest in the yellow robe at the front of the temple shrine bowed to the crowd and turned back to the gleaming golden altar.

The crowd surged forward to place their incense offerings in the giant bronze burners. Even with his height advantage, Renji lost track of Momo for a bit. He still managed to get his sticks into the burner on the side after mimicking the hand clapping, bowing, offering thing the people around him were doing.

Having stuck his handfuls of incense in the sand in the burner, Renji stepped over to the side to escape the shoving crowd and catch his breath. The incense smoke was thick in the air over the side aisle of the temple. He stepped through a tall opened door that had vendors and little carts of omamori on the other side.

He heard a sharp rattling sound and noticed a group of people doing a complicated fortunetelling thing with sticks at a small kiosk near the door. A woman slid the monk a handful of coins and he offered her a jar of red tipped sticks. He watched the woman start to laugh after shaking the jar with a serious expression on her face until one stick fell out to the flagstone floor.

She handed the jar of sticks back to the monk and then peered at the faint number on the stick. Her kids checked a tatty paper book to look up the number on the stick. They all huddled around the papers, helping the woman puzzle out the fortune, which seemed to be written in bad poetry. Everyone was laughing. The monk was teasing them about their mom’s fortune and then handed her a slip of paper with the poem printed on it.

He found some coins in a pocket and got in the line to try his own fortune. First he handed the little granny in an apron the coins and then he took the offered jar from the short monk. The monk mimed shaking the jar. He said “Kau Cim.” Pointed at the jar and then he pointed up at Renji’s chest.

Renji nodded and shook the jar feeling like he was performing a magic trick. A group of temple goers hung around to look at him shake the jar. Finally a stick fell out to the floor. Renji handed the jar to the monk and bent down to pick up the red tipped stick. He caught a glimpse of the number 7. As he looked down at the stick, he felt a sharp pinch on his arm. Momo was back. Time to go.

Renji handed the stick back to the monk and made that motion that says ‘Oh well next time’ in any language. The monk laughed and tucked the fortune stick back into the jar. He shook the jar at Renji with a gold-toothed smile and then turned back to the next person in line.

Momo was smiling at the small Chinese woman she was holding hands with, excitedly chattering away. “Let’s go eat some dumplings Renji! Hak fan! How’s my Cantonese Soi Fon?”

Soi-Fon looked grumpy as hell that Renji was there but said nicely “Sure, I’ll teach you something better than just ‘eat rice’. I don't want to eat here at the temple. Too crowded. I know a place.”

Renji followed the two short women through the crowd and back out of the temple complex. He would have to wait to get his fortune next year. He could hear Soi-Fon complaining, “Why is he coming with us?” He didn’t hear Momo’s answer.

++++

For lunch, Renji sat in the crummy dumpling place on a street he didn’t even know existed. The women ignored him. He was crunched into a tiny red booth at the back, knees flush with the underside of the tabletop. Momo and Soi Fon in the banquette opposite him.

Soi Fon seemed to know the owners or at least the cook. The waitress rubbed garlic on plates, dumped on the dumplings and then served up the masses of steaming food in front of them. A large bowl of noodles acted as a base for the second level of the tower of plates on the table in front of them.

Momo’s phone rang, the annoying anime theme sounded loud in the half empty restaurant. She put down her chopsticks and concentrated on her phone.

Renji just minded his own business and ate his way to the middle of the table using the bottle of hot sauce Soi Fon had distainfully offered him. He paused to catch his breath. Reni sipped his water and looked up to see Soi Fon glaring at him, chopsticks poised over the dumpling plates.

“He certainly doesn’t need to be asked twice to serve himself!” Momo was snickering at Renji’s adroitness at snatching dumplings off the plates.

Soi Fon broke in sharply, “He doesn’t realize that luck is in the leftovers.” She glared at Renji as he made a dumpling vanish before she could snag it with her chopsticks.

Slurping up a final noodle, Renji set his chopsticks down on the bowl. “I’m getting the message. Thanks for lunch Mo. I’ll see you later.”

“You going to put any money on the table?” Soi Fon was still staring at him with a beady eye, her jaw set.

“Nope. I don't think so. So that would be a no.” Renji smiled and uncurled himself from his side of the booth.

Momo was laughing in her noodles. “No worries, I’ll pay for the jerk.” He blew her a kiss and kept walking. He grabbed his coat from the coat rack by the counter.

The waitress was picking her teeth at the cash register. She smiled at him as he walked by, and said in accented Japanese, “Summer heater, winter fan, eh?” She nodded in the direction of Momo and Soi Fon. He looked back at the two women, Renji smiled, “Yep, third wheel for sure.” He grabbed a mint from the bowl by the register.

As he was heading down the stairs he heard his name. He stopped and half turned looking up from the darkened stairwell to see Momo calling him from the top of the stairs. She waved him back up, stepping down a few stairs to meet him halfway.

“Did I forget something? I thought you were going to pay?” Renji started to pat his pockets.

Momo waggled her phone at Renji. “That call was from Aizen. He probably texted you already. Can you do something about Kira?” Momo looked a little serious at that.

“I thought you were so over the Aizen fixation.” Renji arched an eyebrow at her. At the sight of her expression, he added hastily “Joking, it’s a joke.”

When he got down the stairs from the Chinese restaurant he checked his phone again. Yes a text from Aizen. Text from Kira. Text from Gin. Call from Uryuu. He had a bad feeling about this.

He sighed and selected the message from Aizen to reply to. Against his better judgment he hit send. Kira would owe him for this. Aizen first. Always Aizen first. He dropped his phone back in his pocket.

++++

Renji thought about his approach to this Kira problem on the subway ride over to Aizen’s office. He hadn’t talked to Kira yet. Gin wasn’t answering. He was going to ignore that drip Uryuu for the moment. He had wanted to connect with Hisagi today for sparring but that didn't look like it was in the cards.

His phone buzzed, Renji fished out the phone and found a paper in his pocket that hadn’t been there before. He held the phone in one hand and looked at the paper. There was a number 7 and then some text. It looked like a poem.

Then subway announcement was for the station he wanted. He cursed silently. He'd deal with the phone later. Stuffing everything back into his pockets he made his way through the crowd to get to the subway doors.

He hadn’t been to this Aizen office before. Although they sometimes went out for drinks and he’d spent any number of nights at the condo drinking Kira into a stupor, he really hadn’t spent too much time with Aizen alone.

Aizen gave off an odd vibe that Renji wasn’t entirely sure how to interpret. Gin often seemed to deflect or reduce that strange Aizen aura when he was in the group with them. Renji had never felt comfortable asking Gin what exactly was going on between the two of them. Renji didn’t think he really wanted to know.

Now Renji was wandering a bit looking for his subway station exit. His text had said to go to the second green exit. He hoped he had not miscounted.

He realized he was still holding his temple fortune in one hand. Wondering how it got into his pocket he smoothed out the paper. Clenching his phone in the other hand he was glad he had worn the leather jacket today. He would look like he could deal with all the bullshit he knew he’d be dealing with shortly. Aizen really wasn’t someone he wanted to work with closely on a regular basis.

Renji had no real idea why Kira was so enamoured with Gin and Aizen. On the surface Gin at least was personable. Most of the time. Aizen just was icy and aloof. And very dangerous.

Okay, there was the cab stand. Thank god. Renji waved the hand with his phone at a cabbie. When the cab pulled up, Renji leaned in the passenger side window and asked if she was familiar with the office address. She nodded and with a white gloved finger unlocked the cab doors.

Renji slid into the backseat and then looked at his fortune paper. It was in Chinese. Just a couple of lines. He had no idea what the characters meant. Something about south and the seasons. He knew the last character was red but that was it. He’d never ask Soi Fon to translate it. He’d find someone to tell him what it said.

He put the little paper back carefully back in his pocket. Back to the phone. He sent the cancellation text to Hisagi and then sat back carefully in the car to wait for his destination.

++++

They drove past the Imamiya Shrine and then the cabbie let him out across the street from where she had thought the place was. He was looking for the address but then Renji saw the ancient building down a lane. Why Aizen was camping out in a Michelin starred fugu restaurant he didn’t know. Guy should get a nice office with meeting rooms, cubicles and a swanky reception area. He could afford it.

After figuring out where the entrance actually was, he stood around in the foyer and waited for Aizen's minion to come and fetch him. He pushed his wool hat up a bit so his widow's peak and tattoos showed. A harried looking balding man scuttled over and after a little bit of back and forth he took Renji upstairs. A number of cold eyed men in dark suits gave him the once over as he crossed the foyer to the stairs past the quiet dining room filled with money.

Renji knew he looked like muscle. Like a weapon. Like someone who knew how the game worked. The thugs wouldn’t bother him unless they had to. He was more worried about Kira who looked so fragile and useless. Kira wasn’t totally helpless. Renji had sparred with him enough to know that. But he had such an earnest approach. He was often so stupid in his choices.

In his pocket, Renji gripped his phone tightly in his hand. He thought some of those guys downstairs had been at Tousen’s funeral. He wondered what they were driving today. He prayed that would not come up with Aizen.

He heard laughing as he came down the hall behind the wilting man. His escort knocked on the half open door and then stood quickly to the side and disappeared.

Aizen answered the hesitant knock. “Enter.” That voice was both silken and commanding. Renji pushed open the door to a private dining room.

The décor was a layered combination of traditional mixed with modern grey and cream furniture upholstered in leather and wool. Some curved light wood chairs had been pushed over to the side and the large centre table had been separated into parts and moved to the sides of the room.

Aizen sat holding court in a fashionable leather armchair with a dark glass table in front of him. On the table to the right was a large arrangement of dark red flowers in a vase that looked like it was made from old square bathhouse tiles.

There was a group of hard looking men ranging around the room, standing and sitting. Someone had a laptop and an assistant and looked like they were actually doing office work with papers and receipts. Another assistant was counting stacks of cash with an electronic money sorter and placing it in Ziploc bags.

Kira and Rangiku sat off to the side. Rangiku was stretched out, languidly drinking shots of something red from a tray of tiny glasses. Kira was sitting on the edge of his uncomfortable chair looking like he wanted to jump up and hug Renji.

“Hey Renji! You came!” Kira seemed very excited. Rangiku just silently held up a tiny glass as a toast in Renji’s direction.

“Welcome to my office today Abarai. How’s school?” Aizen’s glasses glinted from the light from modern hanging lanterns in the chic room.

Renji felt like a spotlight had been turned on him and his stomach sunk. “Fine. Going great thank you. You needed me for something?” Reni resisted the urge to look around at the guys who had come up behind him on either side.

Aizen nodded, “I need a favour.”

Renji stayed silent as he thought about the wording Aizen had just used.

Aizen continued, “I want you to go with Kira on his first circuit for me. I think he needs someone to ride shotgun.”

Renji didn't miss the slight stress on the word shotgun. “Sure thing. When is his shift starting? I have some things to do-“

Aizen cut him off sharply. “He’s going out now. Will that be a problem? I need you to keep an eye on him and make sure he gets home safely when it’s all completed.”

Renji paused, “Sure, sure. No problem. But you know I’m not going to get involved unless it gets ugly.” He rubbed at his forehead.

Aizen nodded to one of the shadowy guys behind Renji. The man in the suit stepped up closer and held out a cloth wrapped bundle to him. Renji took it in one hand, the object unsurprisingly hard and heavy under the cloth.

He weighed the gun in his hand and then tucked it into an inside pocket. He was going to turn back to Aizen but the man stopped him and then offered him a handful of clips. Renji sighed and put that in a different inside pocket.

Aizen said “You may need that. You can return it to me later.”

“Sure sure.” Renji was getting pissed. “Kira? When are you starting?”

“Oh. Now I guess. I have the list in my phone.” Kira held up his phone at Renji and scrambled to his feet.

Renji sucked on the side of his cheek rather than say something he’d regret and started to head to the door.

Aizen had one more unsettling parting shot for Renji. “So, I heard you can still drive Renji?”

Renji hesitated barely a moment, he unclenched his teeth and then turned back to Aizen, hoping that he sounded sincere. “Of course Aizen. What do you need?”

“Kira will need you to drive him. The car’s outside.”

Renji nodded grimly and willed himself to grin in what might pass for a normal smile. He looked at Kira, who was now eagerly holding car keys. Renji said “Let’s go. Let’s get your first round done.”

Renji could hear Rangiku laughing about something behind them. Her laughter echoed faintly down the stairs as they moved quickly to the main floor. Renji wanted out of the building before his queasy feeling turned into something worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renji’s fortune is #7 from the Wong Tai Sin Taoist Temple fortune stick list
> 
> General Sit Return Home  
> Wild geese are flying south in autumn time  
> Trees in the courtyard are turning red with falling leaves  
> The sound of washing winter clothes from afar is dry and piercing  
> The maple trees by the fishing shore are turning into a fiery red


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing the dark figure in the street, Renji unlocked the car. The back passenger door opened abruptly and Gin got in. Cramming himself into the back seat and wrapping his coat around himself to squeeze in next to Rangiku.

Kira turned as the dome light came on, smiling at Gin. Renji just sat staring ahead with a cross look on his face.

"So this is your office now?" Gin smiled back at Kira, bangs hiding his eyes. "Where are you at on the list from him?”

Renji checked him out in the rear-view mirror, Gin seemed to be sporting what looked like a black eye and a bruised nose under all that hair. Interesting.

Gin reached up and flicked the dome light off. Kira chattered on about the pickups and how he was doing. Renji interrupted clearing his throat, "You left out the part where I had to beat that guy.”

Rangiku laughed into her scarf. "So that's what you were there for. I wondered why Aizen wanted you along with him."

Gin turned to her, "Are you on pick up darling?" Rangiku nodded and held up her giant purse and the sheaf of forms.

"I'm getting on my way in a bit." She said. "I just wanted to see you before I headed back to the restaurant. Also Renji was going to call me a cab. They're going the opposite way for the last two. I'm going back to the restaurant. You?"

Gin smiled again, "Yeah. I'm going to hang out with my boys for the next bit. We have some things to discuss. I can meet you back in that neighbourhood."

Renji noticed that Gin didn't commit to meeting her back at Aizen's current office. Interesting.

Rangiku asked Kira for the bags he still had in the front by his feet. Kira handed them over with both hands. The bags were stuffed with money. She tucked them into the big purse.

“Hey don't forget the forms.” Kira handed a couple of accounting forms he had filled out while they were waiting for Gin. Rangiku put them into the capacious purse.

She got out her phone. "I'll send him the tally to this point. Just so no one worries that anything is getting lost. So tell me what you got so far?"

Kira checked his notes on his phone, "1.8 million from Kessai. 2.5 million from the Araimi Group. Only 1 from Maimi today. Saikai refused to pay so Renji stepped in. Tsumi paid in full so that's 40 million but as a cheque. We still have to go see Goryuo and..."

He paused, checking his list, the screen from his phone illuminating his pale face.

Renji growled from next to him,"And Ima. Your total so far is 45.3 million still some more to go with those two."

"What did you do with Saikai Renji?" Rangiku sounded a bit more serious with this question. 

"Nothing much. Scared him. He needs to smarten up and not play with the big dogs if he can't manage it." Renji keep his face turned towards the windshield tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Kira sort of choked, "Actually Renji hung him out the window of the mahjong place. By his leg."

Gin smiled wider if that was even possible, "And what did he say Renji? Did he say anything?" Gin was staring back at Renji in the rearview mirror. One bright eye was visible in the gloom in the car.

Renji said defensively, "I beat his teeth in and then hung him out the window. So? He owes Aizen money. He needs to take it seriously. He wasn't saying anything after that."

Gin said silkily, "And what did his crowd do while you were doing this little task?"

Renji stared back in the mirror without blinking, "We had a talk."

Kira added, "Renji broke someone's fingers and then stabbed another guy. They let us beat their boss no problem after that." Gin huffed into his coat collar at that.

"I thought you were getting out of it Renji. What happened?" Rangiku was looking at Kira though when she asked the question.

Renji had a sour taste in his mouth at her question. "You were there today, Aizen asked me for a favour."  He heard Gin take a small quiet intake of breath.

Kira said in the silence, “Yeah that was a bit weird wasn’t it?”

Rangiku shook her head as if to dispel something nasty.

Then she said testily, "Where's my cab Renji? This car is too small for all the testosterone going on here." 

Renji said "Already called your cab, should be here soon."

“So Gin, what happened to you?” Rangiku was looking at Gin’s face in the dim light.

Gin leaned away from her slightly and shook his bangs over his face, “Nothing darling. Just a long day.”

A car pulled up to the corner across from where they were parked. It was the cab. Rangiku opened her car door, turned back to get her big black purse, blowing a kiss back to them.

"Ciao guys. See you later back at the office. Call if you want a pickup for the remainder. Or if you run into a problem I can come help." She smiled at Kira and pulled her coat open showing off her pink underarm holster.

She laughed. Getting out of the car with fluid grace, she slammed her door and walked over to the cab.

Gin turned back to Renji and hissed, "Saikai was my car contact. He was supposed to be off the list this time around.”

Renji snapped back, "Jesus Gin, that why you have a black eye? What did you want me to do? I broke his fucking mouth so he can't talk about you. Isn't that enough with no real notice?”

Kira was sitting still in the front seat, hardly breathing, wide eyes going back and forth between Renji and Gin. They ignored him.

"Aizen knows I think but he doesn't care. He was only a business partner of Tousen. Not friends."

Gin stroked the sleeve of his dark coat. "I'll probably have to pay the price for Saikai to get him off the list. Ah well at least you didn't kill the poor bastard. Hopefully he knows enough not to write anyone incriminating notes while his face is healing."

"So who punched you in the face? Am I gonna have to hide?" Renji turned around to look at him.

"Not anyone of importance. Unconnected with the cars."

Renji shook his head,"Bored with the conversation already Gin."

Gin continued on as if he hadn't heard, "For Gouryuo and Ima you may need assistance. Glad you left them until last. I'll come with you.”

Kira looked confused but knew better than to say anything stupid.

Gin turned to him, "You get your hands dirty at all today Kira? Maybe you can get in there with these two if they are feeling frisky." He grinned at them both, "Let’s get going. You have amounts for them? Where are they at?”

“I’m taking all the the cash back to Aizen. Don't get your hopes up Gin.” Renji started the car. “Where are we going first?”

Kira peered at his phone screen, “Should we do Ima? I’m not really sure…”

“Where?” Renji was waiting.

“Over in Gion. That strip club they run, the DX or whatever in Minami.” Kira was scrolling around on his map app. 

“Seriously. He works out of that? Ima is fucking tacky.” Gin sniffed from the backseat. “Okay, let’s go. I need some action today. I think there’s a discount if you get there early.”

Renji growled and pulled out into traffic. “I ain't paying to get in.”


	8. Chapter 8

They ended up leaving Gin at the strip club after it was all over. Renji made a lame joke, "Think he likes a lap dance?" Kira frowned as they left the glassy lobby past the lit up photos of the smiling strippers. "Shut up." 

Renji continued, "Well chicks can be nice to hold onto for a while. He does like his girls with a big rack. But you know I'm sure he prefers your intellect to their boobs in the long run."  Kira did actually laugh at that. "He'll meet us later. Whatever. It’s fine Renji."

When they first got there Kira had run up against some resistance just getting in the office to see Ima. Gin was over at the bar talking to someone. Renji was idly thinking to step in but then Gin strolled over from the bar.

Once the minion caught sight of Gin, coming up behind them with a squint and a creepy smile, suddenly Kira had no problems at all. Kira had a short polite conversation with the guy on the door, there was some muttered checking on the intercom and then Ima settled them all into the windowless office behind the steel door, a wall of CC TV screens showing the black and white lazy gyrations of the strippers and the indolence of the few daytime drinkers in the bar area.

Ima offered whiskey to Gin and Kira and a suited woman offered Renji a neatly wrapped box full of cash in what he thought was a vain attempt to get them to leave quickly. The woman disappeared from the room with some speed after unwrapping and verifying the cash. She had rewrapped the cloth carefully, shoved the box at Renji and left without a word.

Gin wasn't feeling rushed and had other ideas. He sipped his drink and weighed the heavy cut glass tumbler in one hand, squinting at the heavy glass closely.

"So how's business these days my friend? Must be doing well if you can come up with the full payment for us in such a short timeframe." 

Kira was sitting in one of the chairs loosely holding Renji's loaner gun in one hand, his drink in the other. Renji was of course standing to the side of the door. Playing the heavy as always. He tried not to roll his eyes at Gin's childishness. What was the point exactly? Ima was nervous but Renji wasn't sure why. He didn't really know the guy. He had of course seen him on the news during the trial, that time when Tousen had been arrested.

Ima looked at Gin narrowly, "Is this because of that sale to the Saudis? I told you I tried to get it sorted. I had the permits fine ok. It's that fucking charity organization. They study all the videos online and then blather on about who's screwing who to get the guns where they are."

Gin waited for him to finish and then said, "So who did the permits up for you? Why did the paperwork come up? You had said it was taken care of."

Ima sat back with a thud. "It was fine. I don't know what happened. Those 50mms were supposed to go to the Yemeni's the entire time. The Saudis have something to answer for I guess." He paused and wiped at his hairline. "Is Aizen-, I mean does Aizen know that this is a problem? Does he know?" He wilted under Gin's hard look.

"Nope. Aizen knows nothing about this. Tousen on the other hand..." Gin trailed off and waved his free hand ending up palm down, parallel to the floor. Then he flipped it palm up. "You have an excuse to give to his group? Or do you think this exchange ended with his death?"

"Tousen," Ima said his name oddly. Gin said flatly, "It's done and the guns won't be traced back to him. It will be a short news cycle item and them be over. Transaction was completed, reviewed and approved paperwork submitted. If the government inquires more closely they'll get nowhere. You owe me a favour." Ima made a wry face. "I see. What kind of favour?"

Kira put his gun in his coat pocket and placed his glass on the side table. Maybe he had already heard enough about this part of the conversation. Or maybe Kira and Gin had discussed this approach in advance. Renji was just rolling with it. At least he didn't have to beat anyone on this pickup.

Kira stood gracefully, "Gin's discussions are between you and him I think at this point. They really don't include me or Renji. So we'll be going now. Thanks for your time Ima-san. We'll be in touch with the receipt. Many thanks for your cooperation. Please accept Brother Aizen's thanks for the prompt payment."

Motioning to Renji with one hand, Kira sounded competent for once. "Gin. We'll see you later?" Renji fell in silently behind Kira.

Gin arched an eyebrow, "Going so soon? Okay then! I have my date to discuss with Ima here. Oh I do hope she's available. That lovely girl, big tits and long blonde hair." He grinned again.

Renji shook his head not bothering to hide his exasperation. Ima buzzed them out of the office and they left without looking behind them as they walked purposefully through the bar towards the door.

As they came out of the club into rain. Renji nodded to Kira, hissing, "Check that out." A cop was standing in front of their parked car, talking into her radio, reading the plate.

Kira said quickly, "I think a walk is in order." and grabbing Renji's arm turned him around so they were walking away from the parked car on the other side of the wet street.

Renji lifted up the large furoshiki bundle with the box of cash. "Where do you exactly want to go for coffee when I have 6 million yen on me?"

"Hush. I have an idea." Kira walked purposefully towards a convenience store he could see a couple blocks down. Kira pulled out his phone. "I'm going to text Gin to let him know. Then we'll take a cab back to the restaurant from here. Easy."

Renji struggled with the canned drink machine one-handed while Kira called for a cab. He wanted a coffee. Because of the bulky bundle he pushed the wrong buttons. He ended up with a fruit drink he knew he hated. That kind of day. He left the can by the side of the machine. He didn't want it.

+++ 

In the back of the cab, Renji asked Kira, "How much of that did you already know? Guns? Fuck. I can deal with some low level shit with Gin I guess but the gun running wasn't supposed to be back on the agenda for me.  Kira made some soothing non-commital noises as he checked his phone and moved the bulky gun in his coat.

Renji let his head fall back on the cab bench seat, "And I think we are going to get caught on that car thing. Just waiting for the other shoe to drop on that one you know. Shit I need a nap. Too much stuff going on around here."

Renji looked up to see the cabbie looking in the rearview mirror at him. Renji kept his gaze on the driver until he dropped his eyes back to the road.

They got out at the restaurant. Kira paid the driver. Renji moved to the front door. Before he could open it a large man held the door open for him. "Abarai, he's waiting for you upstairs."

"And what about Kira? Why only me?" Renji held up the bag of cash. "I did the pickup as told to."

"Him too. Get going. Take that upstairs."

Two tough guys in man buns and thumb rings were lounging in the foyer by the stairs. Renji didn't like the look of them. They knew something he didn't. That he didn't know yet. He had a feeling that they'd find out shortly and it wouldn't necessarily be pleasant.

Kira followed him into the hall, coming up the stairs behind him. "Kira." Renji said in a low tone.

"Wha-, Okay now." Kira had noticed the guys standing at the bottom of the stairs too. "I'm sure it's fine." Kira said sounding more sure than he looked.

Kira knocked on the door to the private dining room. No-one answered this time, the door was opened and Renji was hauled in by his jacket. Kira was shoved in from behind.

"Well now. What have we here boys?" A low voice broke out in to a sharp laugh. Kensei Muruguma stood solidly in front of them, Aizen was nowhere to be seen. Shit. This had to be about Tousen's funeral.

"We're delivering for Aizen's collections today. Where is he?" Renji trusted his own voice more than poor Kira. "Where's the rest of the office?" 

"I'm still here Renji." Rangiku stood up from the couch by the back. "You need a receipt? Cashier guy is here too." She waved at the guy at the counting machine.

"Yeah. I have the Ima pickup. Carrying it for Kira. He has the paperwork."

"Come here and I'll count it. That's okay right Kensei?" She turned back to Renji and Kira, "Aizen had an appointment. Kensei and Aizen missed each other and Kensei was just leaving right?" She stood with her hands on her hips, no jacket so her pink holster sparkled prettily in the muted light.

Kensei looked at Rangiku for a moment too long, "Sure sure. I'm leaving. I have something to talk to him about. As the head of the IX Group now we have some treaties to discuss. Tousen had left them unfinished when he got arrested."

He turned to Renji, "Hisagii has told me a lot about you." Kensei didn't offer to shake hands when he moved closer to Renji. Renji had a little bit of a height advantage but he felt small faced with Kensei’s hard bulk and angry glare.

“Uh, I didn't realize that you two were so close.” Renji hoped he wasn’t stammering.

“Very.” Kensei snapped his fingers at someone behind Renji and Kira. Kira went down with a black bag on his head. Renji’s arms were held behind him in a vise grip. “What the shit-“ Renji saw the cashier get up and run over, thinking for a split second the guy was going to help him. Until the cashier’s head collided with Renji’s forehead. Renji saw bright stars and went down.

+++

Renji came back to the fight just as Rangiku whipped around and threw something at the guy grappling with Renji on the floor. A short hard throw and the heavy can of pachinko machine coins hit the cashier full on in the face. His head snapped back, nose exploding in a shower of coins and blood.

Renji struggled out of the guy's grip as it slackened and then got to his feet. Kensei and Kira were gone. "You gonna have to count all that change Rangiku?"

She tossed her hair and straightened up from her crouch, getting her phone out of her back pocket. "Aizen should get better help. I'm not counting a single fucking coin on the floor for him. I'm calling him now. You make sure he doesn't get up again." Pointing at the bloodied mess on the floor.

Renji straightened up and with one long leg, booted the guy in the back hard. The guy on the ground choked and then stayed still lying half on his side. "Where's Kira? Why’d you let them take him?"

Rangiku gingerly touched the side of her face with her free hand, "They took him. Nine group took Kira with them. They tried to kill Renji."

She was talking into her phone but looking at Renji. "Where are you and why did the cashier just try to kill Renji? Answer me before I call Aizen about this." She listened for a bit getting more pissed off and then tersely hung up.

She rounded on Renji, “You left him at the strip club didn’t you? God.”

She dialed again, her voice smoothing out as she asked for Aizen. "Hi there, it's me darling. You've got a cashier who needs an ambulance, Kira's missing and Renji is still alive. I hope that was the plan. I couldn't watch him die here so I got involved."

She paused. "Kensei." She listened again. "I only called Gin first because-", she dipped her head and her hair fell in front of her face. "Ok. I'll get someone from the restaurant to do it. You coming back? Okay. Ciao." She hung up. "Aizen's not impressed."

Renji was holding kleenex to his nose and mopping at his split lip. "With who? Me? I'm not even supposed to be here. Kira is the one who wanted this. I've got a class to teach." He felt the side of his head. "Shit he tore my ear with his goddamn teeth. Damn it."

Rangiku was walking over to an intercom by the door to the hallway. She pressed a thumb on the button and waited for the squwaking on the other end to stop. "I need someone to move this guy and then get him a clinic ambulance." She bared her teeth at the intercom, "No you get your ass up here now! I need him out of here so I can clean it up. Just do it and don't give me grief about it. Shit."

She let go of the button and turned back to Renji. "You actually okay? He was taking you down. I thought you were better than that." 

Renji sniffed through his battered nose, "He caught me off guard. I thought I was having a conversation with Kensei and I didn't expect it."

"Just don't turn that shade of blue around me again."

"You should have just shot him. You should have just shot them all. What's up with Gin? Why is everything so messy with him involved? And now Hisagi is involved? That is fucked up."

"Who knows. Was Kensei going to rob us or something before you came? I don't get this entire thing. It seems like it isn't part of the Kira caper. Plus they could have taken Kira at any point. I thought Hisagi was your friend. I didn't realize he was Tousen's protege."

Rangiku walked gingerly around the coins on the floor and started to pick up the bills scattered by the cash counter.

The door to the hallway opened and the twin man buns walked in, nodded to Rangiku and dragged the unconscious now cashier out the door by his arms.

Rangiku leaned over, giving Renji an eyeful, and turned off the iPod in a dock that had gotten knocked from the table when Renji first got jumped. Renji hadn’t noticed that the entire fight had a soundtrack until now. Stupid. “We gotta get him back.”

Rangiku glared at him for a minute. “No. Shit.”


	9. Chapter 9

Earlier that night, before Kensei took him, Kira had been sitting in the passenger seat with his head in his hands when Renji got back in the car.

Renji was pissed. “Kira, you better have a good reason for this one.” Renji had tossed the gun into the back seat along with the bag of money. “I’m not supposed to be doing the pickup. You are. You asked for this job. What the hell was that? He raises his voice at you and you fold up?”

He started the car but just sat there. Kira started to make excuses, Renji interrupted, “Forget it. I have to go mark that goddamn exam. You are on your own for the last one.”

“Can I call Gin back? I think I need him. Someone. Please?” Kira turned towards Renji, hands out.

“No. I’ll call him. I’ve had enough Kira. You can’t do this so I’m taking you back. We have enough cash for this round and I want to get my head looked at by someone. My head hurts from that idiot throwing shit at me.” Renji touched the back of his head gingerly with one hand and checked his fingers for blood.

“I could finish it. I think…” Kira trailed off.

“What, you going to take the bus there? I’m taking the car back to the restaurant. Drop the cash with Rangiku. Check in with Aizen.” Renji looked back at Kira, “And I’ll leave you there. I have to go home and finish my prep for class. And eat something.”

He continued, pointing his finger at Kira, almost yelling, “This job is not interesting. You know that right? It is dangerous and shitty. And you will get hurt. You’ll kill someone or yourself. You’ll get arrested, do time. Why would you want to do this work?”

“Can I go home with you? I don’t really feel like being at the restaurant.” Kira’s voice was low.

“Maybe. Fill out the financials while I call Gin. I hate Aizen’s stupid paperwork.” He looked at his phone. “Maybe Rangiku can come do a pickup for us. Maybe they can meet us here and I can get a coffee and a snack someplace before we do the last one. Together with Gin. This is his stupid idea in the first place.”

Renji’s call was answered. He turned away from Kira and looked absently out his side window. “Hi, it's me. Renji. Can you meet us here for the last pickup from Ima?”

He paused and looked down at his hands. “What did you call it last time? He’s anxious.” Another pause. “And we need Rangiku to come do a pickup for us to save us a trip to the office. We’re over the max at the moment for carrying.”

Kira looked hopefully at him from the passenger side.

“Okay. Thanks. We still have to do Ima. His office is in the DX Toji by Omiya Dori and- Yes. The strip club. Now? We’re parked. He’s doing paperwork-“ He paused listening, starting to glare out the car window. “We’re by the Fukuden Ji.”

Kira was startled when Renji snarled into the phone, “Because I fucking like temples.”

He hung up, and tossed his phone angrily into his lap. He rested his hands on the steering wheel. He wouldn’t meet Kira’s eye.

“So?” Kira asked.

“So he’ll come here. And so will Rangiku. So shut up.”

They had sat in silence waiting for Gin and Rangiku to get there before that last pickup at Ima’s office.

+++

Reji moved his bag as he was jostled on the tramcar and thought about the onigiri. Starving. He was dying and needed a coffee. For a fleeting moment he thought about actually eating on the public transit but then he caught sight of the old bag staring at him in the next seat and decided against it.

She had been giving him the evil eye since he had gotten on the tram. He guessed his university student ‘uniform’ wasn’t convincing enough with the red hair and the slightly visible tattoos under his beanie and hoodie. And the dark bruise that covered the bridge of his nose and most of his forehead, visible even under his tattoos.

He wanted desperately to eat one of the onigiri he had snagged on his way out the door when he left. Uryuu had sniffed irritatedly at the convenience store rice balls Renji basically lived off of.

‘Full of preservatives. Improper storage. Past their sell by dates. Stale and inedible.’ Renji had gotten an earful. Uryuu had started making lunches for Momo and Renji on the days he stayed over. Renji was pretty sure that had been Momo’s plan all along.

Renji did a quick scope out of the tramcar again. Woman speaking Cantonese rapid fire into her cell phone, held out from her face like a walkie talkie. Napping students and a briefcase guy in sunglasses staring out the window. Anyone who could possibly be Muguruma’s boys. Cop. Gangster. Anyone following him.

Although the thought of those assholes following him made him laugh. Any of those suited thugs on the transit. He’d like to see that. He figured he was safe on the bus.

Rangiku had told him to just go home; go to work, go to school, train at the gym. Leave the retrieval to the professionals. Gin and Rangiku would sort it out.

If Kira was being held as a simple ‘transaction’ by Muguruma Kensei, as Gin had put it, then Renji was well out of it. He didn’t want Kensei looking at him too closely. Especially not after the funeral car jockey caper. He also didn’t want to deal with Momo if something happened to Kira. He already had fucked up completely with Hisagi.

Renji’s phone had buzzed as soon as he got on the tram. Nastygram from Hisagi. To be honest, Renji had started it. He had sent an ill-tempered text basically asking what the fuck was going on when he had finally gotten home from all that shit going down in Aizen’s office. But at that time there had only been silence from his friend.

Renji wasn’t sure what he had intended to happen but probably this was what he should have expected. The text today from Hisagi was pretty blunt. Kensei had Kira and until Aizen provided what he wanted, they’d be keeping him. Oh and no more training partner. Apparently Renji could fuck himself now. How nice.

Just a business transaction. Leave it to the professionals. Renji touched his forehead gingerly as he stood at the back doors of the tram to get off at his stop.

Renji couldn't wait to get off the tram. That granny was still staring him down but he felt eyes on him that he couldn’t find. He had that sinking feeling, like an icy finger in the small of his back, that was putting him on edge.

+++

Soi Fong was standing outside of the library Renji had his study carrel assignment in. He was listed as a tutor in the university directory so he guessed anyone would be able to find him. But Momo probably helped with giving the info away this time.

She said in her clipped accent, “You look like you were in a fight and it also looks like you lost someone.”

He managed to keep his surprise to himself. “And hello to you too.” He stopped walking and stood in front of her. He towered over her on the sidewalk, she really was tiny.

Soi Fong’s face was stony. “I have information about your blonde friend.” She grimaced at him. Not a smile. “But you have to do something for me.”

“Okay.” He tried not to loom, gripping his phone in one hand, not sure who he could phone to get out of this situation. Was she threatening him? It sounded that way.

She brushed her blunt bangs back from her face. “I work with Hisagi Shuuhei.”

Renji shook his head slightly. “Okay.” That was new.

“To be specific, I work closely with Muguruma Kensei. Your asshole boyfriend has made a mess of something that Aizen needs to fix. Then you’ll get your friend Kira back.” Now she did smile and it wasn’t pretty. It was frightening.

Renji felt like he was stuttering, “Okay.”

She waved an envelope at him. Renji couldn’t quite read the kanji on the front, her long fingernails with sparkling golden polish covered the label. He brazened it out. He held out his hand, leaning forward a bit to make her step back.

She didn’t budge. He caved and gave up on that approach. “Okay.” He said unnecessarily once more. “Is that for me? Information about Kira?”

She held the envelope back for a moment, “It is for Aizen. But maybe you should deliver it and I should not.”

Now Renji could see ‘Muguruma’ written in precise handwriting on the front of the envelope. “Does Kensei still have Kira? And actually which asshole boyfriend is in trouble? Do you mean Gin? He's not my boyfriend.” He trailed off uncertainly.

Soi Fong held out the envelope but didn’t let go when he took the offered paper.

Holding Renji still with a fixed glare, she barked, “I don't like you. Momo seems to have some misplaced loyalty to you and she asked me to give you this.”

She let go of the envelope abruptly leaving it in Renji’s hand. “That’s all. Make sure Aizen gets that envelope. It's important. Don’t screw up this simple task. Make sure Gin gets what is coming to him.”

He was stuttering now. “Okay.” Renji took a step backwards as she stepped forward at him, chin out, mouth set, glare in her eye.

“Tell Momo when you have delivered it to Aizen. I don’t want to speak to you of this again. I don’t actually want to speak to you at all but I suppose that is too much to hope for.” She didn’t wait for any answer.

Renji stared after her as she crossed the street and disappeared into a crowd of students. For once in his life he felt small. Shit this was becoming more complex every time he turned around.

He stared at the envelope in his hand. Of course the envelope was sealed. Shit. He'd have to give it to Aizen without knowing what was inside.

“Renji!” He stuffed the envelope in his bag and turned to see who was calling his name. It was one of his co-tutors from the film studies class they had in the afternoon. He had forgotten that they were going to have the semester temperature check talk today about that exam and his tutorial students' progress.

The guy stared at his face. “What the hell happened to you?”

Renji laughed, trying not to wince. “I went over the handlebars of my bike. Looks worse than it is.” He steered the tutor to the coffee place he liked in the lobby of the library and ignored the envelope in his bag for the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Gin and Uryuu were arguing again. Trying to hide in the kitchen, Renji whispered to Momo “Why are they both here at the moment?”

Momo whispered back. “I don't know. Gin just showed up before you got home.” She looked at him embarrassed, “I had to let him in. He said he was meeting you.”

Renji looked back into the living room. Gin was sitting on the couch looking relaxed, except for the bandage covering his left eye under his bangs. That was new.

Uryuu was looking stressed and speaking tightly at Gin about the same old things. His dad, Gin’s shady work, their crimes, and how shitty Gin was as a person.

“Momo darling, can I smoke in here?” Gin asked.

“You have a sign on your head that just says ‘murder me’ don’t you?” Renji said to him.

Momo didn’t say anything so Renji walked out to the living room with a saucer. He held it out to Gin, “Take it. Before she changes her mind and makes you stick your head out the window.”

Renji's phone rang. Everyone in the room's head snapped around at the sound of the old school ringing phone. Renji fumbled for it on the counter. He checked the messages and put his phone down again in exasperation.

"What?" Momo asked, "Who wants you?" Renji shook his head. "Not now please."

Momo stared him down, "Who. Kira?"Renji held his phone against his chest. "No. Someone sent me a poem."

Momo just cocked an eyebrow at him and adjusted her bun.

Renji was pissed. "Seriously, Hisagi just sent me a poem. I don't know anymore. I mean what the fuck Shuuei? He already send me a hate text, Whatever. He didn't say anything about Kira in any of that. I'll try and call him later." Renji shrugged.

Gin looked pensively at Renji with his good eye. He tapped his chin with a pale finger. "Hisagi wouldn't know but Rangiku is getting Kira back right now."

"So did you give Aizen that envelope? The one someone seems to have stolen from Kensei?" Renji had turned to face Gin on the couch. Renji leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms.

Momo stepped between them. "Envelope? Gin what did you do with the envelope?"

Gin dropped his gaze, "I did what I was supposed to and gave it to Aizen-."

Momo interrupted him and moved closer, "Did you open it?"

Gin gave her one of his most insincere smiles, "Of course not! It was sealed." He turned his head slightly away from Momo and winked at Renji with his good eye.

"Soi-Fong wasn't supposed to give us that stuff you know, it was to help get Kira back." Momo continued. "You weren't supposed to read it."

Gin giggled, "Oh we'll get him back in short order. Lovely Soi-Fong wasn't doing that out of the goodness of her heart you know. She had complex plans for that envelope."

Renji huffed in the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and went back into the living room. He sat on the carpet by the sofa currently occupied by Gin and Uryuu.

Momo stayed standing by the door to the kitchen.

"Talk about something else you are freaking out Momo. Did you sort out your argument about Ishida senior yet?" Renji shook his head at them and then laid down flat on the floor.

Gin nudged him with an expensive sock foot. "None of your business."

"You say that a lot but you are in my living room. What am I going to do about Hisagi and when will we get Kira back?" Renji hung onto his beer with one hand and draped his other over his eyes.

Uryuu coughed a little cough.

Renji cracked an eye open. "What."

Uryuu pointed at Gin.

Gin was holding up his phone. "We already got him back. I told you all that it is just a business transaction. Rangiku has him now."

Renji sat up. "Is he okay?"

Momo said at almost the same time, "Is he alive?"

Gin just smoked and looked out at them with one bright eye from behind his bangs. After a too long pause he said, "I want to hear about Hisagi's poem, can you read it to me?"

Uryuu twitched his legs on the sofa but stayed quiet.

Gin stubbed out his cigarette on the saucer. He fiddled with an onyx cigarette case in one hand and his small silver lighter in the other. "Well?"

Renji put his beer down on the table and got out his phone. Lying back on the carpet, holding the phone over his head, he scrolled around. "I don't know what he’s talking about. Is this text even for me?”

Gin nodded, “Yes.”

Renji read out, “The oak tree: not interested in cherry blossoms."

Gin smiled even wider and seemingly delighted, almost hissed with mirth, "Basho. Nice touch." He uncrossed his legs and tucked his cigarette case away. He stood up and lightly touched the bandage on his eye.

“What the shit Gin, you leaving now?” Renji sat up again.

“That was all I needed to know. I think you have your sparring partner back now.” Gin was looking around for his coat. “Call Hisagi, all these text messages can lead to misunderstandings it seems.”

Renji frowned at his phone. “Shuuei was just screwing around?”

Gin bowed slightly to Momo, “Your Kira is at Aizen’s office. I’ll go fetch him. Did you want him returned to you here?” He didn’t wait to hear any answer from her.

He turned to Uryuu glowering on the couch. “I could possibly continue this conversation later, but we don't have to. Ishida Senior is giving me some trouble at the moment. I need to deal with him too.”

Gin smiled at them all, “You should watch that movie we were talking about. I’ll see myself out.”

Renji frowned and watched Gin walk out from the genkan after collecting his stupidly expensive handmade shoes. “What is he talking about now?”

Momo looked over at Uryuu. Uryuu said with a distasteful look on his face, “Detective Ballerino. That ass wanted to talk to me about Detective Ballerino.”

“That stupid TV movie?” Renji asked. “Why were you talking about that?”

Momo giggled, “I thought that movie was completely hilarious. All that hypnotherapy. I thought the hypnotist was the culprit for almost the whole movie.”

Uryuu shook himself slightly as if shaking off something wet. “It was drivel.”

“Remember the lobster?” Momo was full on laughing.

“Ah yes that. Well you do have a white duffel coat don’t you Uryuu?” Renji was smiling.

Uryuu glared at him now, “I will burn it before I wear it again around you people.”

Renji laid back down on the carpet still smiling. “What the hell is Gin up to now I wonder.”

“Don't you have a class to go to?” Momo was sitting on the couch by Uryuu.

“Who are you talking about me or him?” Renji asked, “I only have a tutorial tomorrow I have to attend with the Director. He’s giving a seminar. I have all night.”

“She’s speaking to me.” Uryuu sounded like his usual bored self but his eyes seemed brighter behind his glasses and he was holding a beer can. “I’m skipping a technique class tonight.”

“You are skipping class? That’s new.” Renji closed his eyes.

“I want to know what Gin is doing with my father and he won’t tell me himself. I know you know more than you are letting on.”

“You are a one note drum buddy. I don’t know anything.”

“Passports.” Uryuu said the word like a weapon.

“Huh? What do you mean passports?” Renji didn’t bother to lie, he hadn’t actually heard of Gin working a passport angle before. If Gin had fake passports lying around Renji would buy one in a heartbeat.

“Gin is doing something about passports.” Uryuu balanced his beer in one hand and pushed up his glasses with the other.

“Gin does a lot of things I know nothing about and I’m not going to ask him about passports. You sure your dad isn’t getting him the drugs he is wandering around with? Isn’t your dad a doctor or something?” Renji sat up to drink beer. He hadn’t quite perfected sipping while lying down.

Uryuu looked surprisingly gloomy, “I guess he could be getting Gin drugs but why would he bother. The profit margin is too low for him. I thought it would be something else.”

Momo said, “I hate talking about this stuff. Quit it both of you. We are drinking to celebrate Kira being found and that Renji hasn’t finally lost his last fight.”

“Hey that’s not very nice.” Renji touched his forehead, “I win some fights you know.”

Momo laughed very hard at that.

++++

Renji’s phone kept ringing, the ringtone echoing in the lecture hall, all eyes turning toward where he was sitting with the other tutors. He had tried to turn off the ringer but was reduced to tucking it under his leg to try and muffle the sound. The volume wasn’t doing anything fast enough to keep up with the flurry of texts.

“Why is your phone blowing up?” The TA next to him leaned in whispering.

“Aberai.” Oh shit. “Is that your phone? Maybe you should take that outside?” The esteemed professor of the Movie Review/Movie Theory class was looking at him grimly from the podium at the front of the room.

Renji felt his face flood with embarrassment. “So sorry sir. Excuse me sir.” God the director of the Film Production department was glaring. He grabbed his stuff and bowed apologizing as he backed out of the lecture hall. He shut the door behind him softly. His phone rang again. What now? He exhaled through his teeth, Hisagi. What the fuck. Ten texts in as many minutes.

Renji swiped to the beginning of the messages. Apologies, Request to meet. Request to spar. Tonight. Right now. Around the corner. Be there soon.

Renji looked up. Hisagi was coming around the corner of the hallway. Renji stuffed everything into his bag and walked forward to meet him.

“What the hell man!” Renji snarled at his friend if he even was his friend. “My phone was ringing every second in there.”

“Hey not my fault man! You should turn off your phone in class.” Hisagi’s handsome scarred face with the stupid number tattoo did look a little contrite.

Renji clenched his fists, “Fuck you for telling me to fuck off.”

“I can explain, It was work stuff. Not you. Kensei-”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were working with Muguruma? Why didn’t you tell me the truth? Training is one of the only things that keeps me together. I’ve been straight with you.”

Hisagi was getting defensive, “You never told me that your did jobs with Gin. You just told me he was sniffing around Kira. Gin’s gonna get you killed.”

“So people keep telling me. You don’t think your Kensei has a little anger management problem?” Renji started walking away from the classrooms, he didn’t want to still be out here when the seminar finished.

Hisagi trailed after him a couple of steps. “Whatever, you knew I worked for Tousen. Kensei was his successor.”

“Oh shut up. I’m kicked out of this tutorial today. What did you come down here for anyway? I already feel bad for letting Kensei take Kira in the first place. I was supposed to be protecting him while he was working. Aizen asked me to.”

“Aizen asked you? That’s a bit intense. Anyway, Kira was fine. He slept on the couch in the office while it was all sorted out. Gin picked him up yesterday and told me you were down here today.” Hisagi shrugged, “Let’s go for something to eat and you can tell me what’s going on with Gin.”

“We can go for lunch, you can buy me lunch and you can explain what the hell all those stupid text messages were about and what was going on with Kira.” Renji steered him out the lobby doors and outside.

“I want to know about Gin and Ishida.” Hisagi zipped up his jacket.

“Gin and Ishida Uryuu? They hate each other.” Renji wasn’t really getting it.

“No, Gin and Ishida Ryuuken. Kensei has some questions about what’s going on there.”

Renji looked at him, “I have no idea. How would I know?”

Hisagi turned to him, “Then maybe I’ll help you to find it out.”

Renji just walked on with him, once again cursing Gin silently in his head.


	11. Chapter 11

The students sat riveted. The entire group appeared to be in utter and total silent shock.

Renji was smiling widely from his seat at the back of the darkened seminar room. His arms crossed, he was leaning back in his chair.

He nudged Uryuu and pointed at the screen with his chin, “So what do you think so far?” Uryuu turned his head back to Renji, eyebrows almost in his hairline, “What the hell is this dross? When can I leave?” Uryuu continued plaintively. “I hate American movies.”

“It’s a Japanese movie.”

“How is it Japanese? They are speaking English. I don’t get it. It has very little connection with the Genpei war that I can see. Why is it so muddy in this town?” Uryuu had turned back to the film. “And why are they dressed that strange way?”

Someone in the front turned back and hissed at them to shut up. Then, seeing it was Renji, stammered an apology and turned around again.

Renji threw his head back and laughed. He replied more quietly, “It’s called ‘Sukiyaki Western Django’ from 2007. Except for two actors, the entire cast is Japanese. It’s directed by Miike.”

He stretched out his arms,  “I guess I can tell you have no appreciation for the very layered approach and the director’s adherence to the original spaghetti western from 1966. Although he changed the plot substantially.”

He leaned in to speak more quietly to Uryuu, “We don’t have to watch the whole thing. They do. Did you want to leave? I just have to get my stuff.”

They crept out of the seminar room trying to be quiet.

Uryuu turned to Renji, “Your classes are tough. What on earth can someone write about that shitty movie?”

Reji was putting back up his man bun, fussing with some loose bits. “You’d be surprised. They also have to watch the original and then tell me how the Miike compares to the wide landscapes and period costumes of the Kurosawa. Also about the languages. Anyway, you aren’t in my class.”

Uryuu turned away, “And you don’t have to take your own asinine tests. Can we please go talk to that friend of Gin’s, Rangiku, about my father?”

“Gah. You have only one thing on your mind. I have to stop off at the money transfer place by the subway station before I can do anything else.” Renji was checking his phone, shoving stuff in his bag.

Uryuu just looked at him unblinking.

“I have to transfer money.” Renji dropped the hand with the phone and stared back at Uryuu. “Just come with me then. I’ll try to figure out what to do about your dad.”

He started to walk down the hall towards the stairs. Uryuu followed him silently. Renji marveled at the sullen lack of a testy comeback. He checked his phone once more. He tried to fill the sulky silence between them, “So did you want to go get noodles or something after I do this errand-”

When he looked up to see Uryuu’s response, he caught sight of Momo in a white coat, standing at the bottom of the stairs in front of the doors to the street. He trailed off.

“Don’t look so surprised.” Momo said with a smile. “Uryuu texted me. Let’s go. He says you are boring and so I’m going to go talk to Kira with him about what’s going on.”

Uryuu was almost iridescent with irritation for some reason next to him. Momo just kept walking briskly ahead of him out the building door. Renji just shook his head and hoisted his bag back on his shoulder.

Once out on the sidewalk, she turned slightly and said, “Renji, your face really looks terrible today. You sure you don’t have a concussion? I certainly hope Gin looks worse.”

Unfortunately she was probably right. Seeing as he thought he might actually have to see a doctor this time, he decided to keep his comment about that lingering Gin problem to himself.

++++

"Why do you want to know?" Kira had his phone in hand and was propped up in a corner of the booth talking to Uryuu with half his attention on the phone.

Renji scowled at the tabletop, this again. "God, would someone just tell him. Please guys, for my sake if not his."

Momo leaned over Renji, “Excuse me please” and she turned Kira’s phone facedown to the tabletop. He looked up at her. “Oh okay. Sure. What did you want to know about Gin then?”

Uryuu made a sour face and poked at his bubble tea suspiciously with the straw. “I want to know what I have been asking about for a number of weeks. What is Gin doing with my father? What are they working on?”

Kira looked down and then back up at him, “You won’t believe me that I don't know.” He shook his bangs back over his eyes, “I really don’t know. I was just working on the pickups and some accounting for Aizen.”

He looked over at Renji, “You were spending more time with him Renji. Why don’t you tell Uryuu what you know?”

“Yeah. No.” Renji tapped the table with a fingertip. “That won’t be happening. Not unless Gin says it’s okay first. Which he won’t, so I’m not going to.”

Momo cleared her throat delicately. “I actually have some information that I can add. But I was hoping that one of you-“ She gave Kira and Renji the cold eyeball. “-would be more forthcoming for our friend. It’s his father after all.”

“He hates his father.” Renji interrupted.

Uryuu rolled his eyes. “God.”

Kira was suddenly very interested in his Yuanyang coffee drink.

Momo continued on, “I was given that envelope and some information.”

Renji interrupted again, “I was given that envelope. Not you.”

Momo shushed him. “I talked about the envelope with SoiFon. Apparently Kensei has been tailing Gin for the last while and may have been tapping his phone.”

Renji choked. Kira got paler.

Momo looked at them sternly. She pointed at Renji, “You have never been so beaten as in the last little while.” She half turned to Kira, “And you, you are following him right down the drain. Why are you throwing your life away?”

Uryuu sighed, “This soap opera has nothing to do with what I’m asking about. Ishida Ryuuken. What is Gin doing with my father?”

“Renji?” Momo was looking right at him.

“It is so complicated and I like using all my fingers. I know some of what he’s up to with Aizen. I knew what he was working on kind of ‘around’ Kensei and I know what he was doing with me. That’s it. Don’t make me do this.”

Momo had that look in her eye and she was patting Kira’s hand. “Renji, text Gin and ask him to meet you. You’re going to find out what’s going on for us.”

“Seriously? Kensei’s tapping Gin’s fucking phone. Why would I text him now about anything ever again?” Renji ran his hands through his hair and groaned. His phone was buzzing.

Momo grabbed at his phone but he was faster. “Who is it Renji?”

“Who do you think? Kira, your boyfriend wants to come and get you but he can’t get through on your phone.” Renji looked at Kira. Don’t say it bro. Please. Don’t.

Kira perked up, “Tell him I’m not here but you meet him and then ask him about what he’s doing with Uryuu’s dad. That sounds easy right?”

“Where’s your phone?” Renji had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly where Kira’s phone was.

Kira said, “I think I left it over at Kensei’s office. I noticed it was missing after Rangiku picked me up. I have to ask Hisagi if he’s seen it.”

Renji figured that stupid idiot’s phone was a problem he’d maybe bring up with Gin as an ice breaker. He had no hope in hell of getting Gin to talk about something Gin didn’t want to share.

He started to shove his stuff in his bag. “You idiots all owe me big for this. I will deal with Gin. I will report back whatever I can get out of him. And then you will never ask me to do this again.” He was staring hard at Uryuu.

Uryuu smiled. “Sure. You tell me what they are working on and I’ll never ask you for that information again.”

Renji extricated himself from the booth and stood up to send the text to Gin. Momo craned her head around trying to see what he sent. “What did you say in the text? Don’t blow it.”

Renji flipped his phone to show her.

“What does that mean?” She asked.

“Gin knows.” Renji stuck his phone in his coat pocket.

Kira piped up, “Sometimes they text in Filipino. Gin told me about it.”

“You guys are a bunch of idiots.” Renji turned to leave the bubble tea place.

Momo had stood up and put her hand on his arm, “Please be careful, I’ll have to rent your room to Uryuu if you don’t come back.”

Renji looked down at her. “I have to make it through this semester so I can work on my screenplay. Gin’s cool with me.” I hope anyway.

Momo sat down again and Kira waved as he left. He really didn’t need enemies with the friends he had.

+++

“What is going on?” Gin hissed at him from the corner outside the cafe. “Why are you of all people telling me to be careful?”

Renji had thought about what to say as he walked over to the French café. But now he was sort of losing his nerve.

Gin was holding his gloved right fist in his left hand and moved closer to Renji. Threatening.

“Phones.” Renji stood still on the sidewalk.

“Shit. Really?” Gin did look pissed. He had lost the bandage but his eye was hidden behind his bangs. “Tell me.”

“Kira’s phone is sitting in Kensei’s office.”

“And?” Gin dropped his arms and moved a step closer to Renji.

“You are tapped. Kensei also had a tail on you.” Renji held himself still willing himself to not step back.

“Anything else?” Gin’s eyes were so narrowed they looked closed.

“Ishida Ryuuken. Uryuu needs to know.” Renji swallowed against his will. He tried to look nonchalant but figured he just looked stricken.

Gin’s eyes opened up just a sliver. “That’s quite a lot of news that you bring me today.” He seemed to be thinking.

Renji was hoping for the best. He realized his hands were clenched in fists and he tried to relax them. So he wouldn’t seem nervous. Although he figured it was rolling off him in waves at this point.

Gin patted his pockets and pulled out his slim silver phone. He held it in his hands as if it might bite. Renji spoke up, “You going to toss it?”

Gin turned the phone off. “I’m going to squash the bug. I like my phone and I have all sorts of things stored on it.” Gin laughed sharply, “Give me your phone.”

Renji took his phone out and handed it over.

Gin unlocked it and dialed a number.

“Hey, how do you know my password?” Renji was startled.

Gin held up his hand holding his own phone, half turned and spoke softly into the phone. He gave the café address and the time. He hung up and handed the phone back to Renji. “I used my psychic powers. Let’s go have a drink while we wait for my phone guy.”

“Did you want Kensei to know about this café?” Renji was confused.

“He already does if he’s been tapping my phone. If he wants a good croissant now he knows where to go.” Gin held the door open for Renji. “I have an idea about that tapping thing. The tail is always on my mind so I’m less concerned about that.”

Gin greeted the woman at the counter, she waved, beaming at him as she got down a bottle from the shelves behind the cash register.

Before they had really even sat down she had brought over two small glasses and the wide bottle of amber liquid. She nodded at Gin and waited for an order. Gin smiled back at her and just pointed at the bottle, “Ça suffit madame, merci.” She nodded again and shuffled back to her counter seat.

Gin poured out two glasses and pushed one towards Renji with a long forefinger. “Nous devons corriger cette merde. Salut.”

“Kampai.” Renji barely managed a toast of his own before Gin had tossed back his shot. Renji sipped at his drink. It had to be 40 proof apple juice. His tongue was numb.

Gin set his empty glass down hard next to his dead phone and looked at Renji. “You are bringing me some problems today.” He picked up the phone and slid the battery out. He leaned over and placed the battery on the next table over. Gin turned his attention back to Renji.

“A tail? That seems so old fashioned. Do you have any other information about that particular item?” Gin poured himself another shot.

“I don’t. Momo told me just now.” Renji waited.

Gin put down the empty glass. “Well now. Did her tiny perfect girlfriend tell her that? I wonder.” Renji’s phone buzzed in his coat. Gin smiled again, “That’s my guy, he must be outside.” He turned to the door of the café to see the door swing open and a tall man slope in. The woman at the counter stayed sitting this time. The man came over and folded himself into a chair at the table next to them.

“Greetings friend. I hear you have a problem with your phone.” His voice was deep.

“Zaraki, this is my associate Abarai.” Gin waved his hand between them and then pushed the dead phone towards him.

Zaraki stretched out a long arm and picked up the phone and stuck a finger into the back. He flipped it back over and ran his fingers along the edge and across the front.

He bent his head down and licked his fingertip. He ran it across the front once more, snagging a fingernail on something, he then peeled off a thin clear layer from the front of the phone. He continued his careful inspection of the back. He picked up and squinted at the battery and then back at his finger tip adding small components to a saucer on the table.

Gin snapped his fingers at Renji. “As fascinating as my phone is, I still need to talk to you.” Renji sipped at his glass. The taste hadn’t improved in the interval. He looked back at Gin’s impassive pale face.

“What do you think you are doing asking me about my business with Ishida?” Gin’s eyes were slits.

Renji inhaled preparing some bullshit answer when the guy with the phone interrupted.

“Phone is garbage now. They had you inside and out.” Zaraki pointed at the saucer, now filled with small components and plastic films. He picked up a screwdriver he had been using, poking at each of the bits.

“Tracker. Keystroke capture. GPS broadcast. Video stream. Clock chip is compromised. SIM card was replaced. Eavesdropper probably set for 50 metre broadcast.” He paused and looked around suspiciously.

Gin remarked drily, “I’m not sure anyone untoward is here with us now exactly.”

Zaraki gave the saucer a shake and then placed a large palm over the saucer and crushed the components cracking the plate. He sat back and looked at Gin. “What else do you need?”

Gin looked at him, “Well obviously a phone, no?”

Zaraki stuck his hand into his coat and pulled out a phone. “How did you idiot manage to get your phone so crapped up in the first place?”

Gin shrugged, “Who knows. I’m often in places where you need to mind your belongings.”

Zaraki looked at Renji, “Or someone helped them.”

“Hey don't look at me. I’ve never touched his phone.”

Zaraki nodded over at Renji, “You want his phone done too? Get me a drink, and not that apple juice shit either.”

Gin waved a hand at the woman at the counter, “Of course. Please.”

Renji held onto his phone and said plaintively, “I love this phone, please put it back together again after.” Zaraki just grinned at him and held out a wide palm for the phone.

Gin ordered something for Zaraki, who was currently manhandling Renji’s phone. The café owner brought over a bottle that Gin immediately sent back, “Armagnac non, cognac si vous plait madame.”

Zaraki snorted, “Fucking showoff. Just give me the goddamn drink. I’m thirsty.” He had a loupe wedged in one eye and was carefully checking the side of Renji’s phone. A tray with a large glass of cognac appeared on the table next to Zaraki and the café owner fled back to the safety of her counter.

Gin was smoking and looking irritatedly at Renji. “Why are you pestering me still about my work with colleagues?”

“Because that Uryuu is a pain in my ass.” Renji sat up straighter. “You don’t have to tell me. I don't want to know. But can you talk to him about it? He seems desperate for any information he can get.”

“Desperation certainly has a nice ring to it.” Gin seemed to consider this for a moment. He turned fully to Renji and leaned in a little, lowering his voice. “You know what? I’ll tell you my secret.” Gin paused. “Real estate. Ryuuken and I are partners in a medical facility investment company.”

Renji sat still, “What the hell? Why is that important or secret information? You doing this legally? Who cares?”

Zaraki snorted, “Would you want anyone to know you were working with this fucking crook?”

“Does the sound of the temple bells mean anything to you Renji?” Gin was smiling again.

Renji just blinked at him. “You are quoting the Tale of Heike at me?” He turned to Zaraki, “I think I’m done here, can I have my phone?”

Zaraki looked up, “Who’s this handsome devil?” Renji cursed and tried to grab the phone back. “Get out of my photos you fuck.”

Zaraki showed it to Gin barking with laughter, “Hey I know that guy. It’s the princess. Nice selfie. You both look like complete douchebags.”

Gin looked levelly across at Renji, “Really? Renji, you saw the Kuchiki recently after all that time? Interesting. This has been a very interesting exchange of information exercise.”

“Not talking about that thanks.” Renji swore angrily to himself that Uryuu would pay for this when he finally got out of here. He satisfied the urge to hit something by pounding back the rest of his shot. God. He could just never catch a break.


End file.
